Tales of the Neo Young Justice
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A tie-in story to my "Journey of the Knight" story. This story goes into depth on the Neo Young Justice and what's going on on Earth-16 while the Young Justice is in the Expanded Universe. I highly advise you to read this with "Journey of the Knight".
1. Trust Issues

Hello there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am here with a new story as promised. The tie-in story to **Journey of the Knight** is here. I call it, **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**! Like **Path of the Padawan** and my current story, **Journey of the Knight**, this story's ideas and plots were made by myself and my best friend, **The Christian Jedi**. This story will follow the Neo Young Justice while the original Young Justice is in the Expanded Universe. I hope that you all like this. Now, without further ado, here is my first chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: Trust Issues

_Mount Justice April 22__nd__ 1644 Hours EDT_

Taiga stood in the middle of the Training Circle, throwing off his Chrome Claws as he glared at Kid Devil. The partner of Blue Devil then tossed away his trident and stood in a battle stance, Raven and Courtney both watching from the sides as Ahsoka and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos looked to the holoscreen for some information.

Taiga and Kid Devil then commenced with their battle. Danny performed a right jab, in which Edward blocked with his palms. He then struck with a left hook as Taiga aimed for a low punch.

Courtney looked over to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. "You know, Edward once took on Metamorpho when we first met him." Stargirl started to brag. "Rex disarmed him of his trident, but Edward was still able to put up quite a fight, and it ended in a draw." Courtney finished up. "What's your story with Danny?"

Raven blushed upon hearing this and stroked her hair. "He came to me and Jinx while we were hiding from the ORDER." Rachel started out. "He trained us in his obstacle course. Taiga favored me as his best student, but Jinx didn't feel too bad."

"Good for her." Stargirl then replied back as she then saw Kid Devil get thrown back. She flinched in pain before looking to Raven. "Seems like the right guy for you." Courtney complimented. "Made your move yet?"

Raven gasped and then blushed again. "Um, well… we arranged a date, so there's that." Rachel stated nervously. Stargirl just placed her hands on her hips, seeming very much in doubt that Raven hadn't made the move with Taiga yet.

Just then, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Icon and Aquaman all entered the room through a Zeta Tube. Raven and Stargirl looked to the scene with confusion as Taiga and Kid Devil ceased their fight. From another side of the room came Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Serra Keto Shan, Lux Bonteri, Saw Gerrera, Jaybo Hood, Beast Boy and Batgirl, as well as the rest of the expanded Young Justice.

"Okay, what's with the crowd?" Raven asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hip.

Batman glared at Raven, who clearly seemed to be confused instead of intimidated. "According to your mission status from last night," the Dark Knight started out, "It has now become clear that the ORDER is preparing something bigger. Something that involves the Expanded Universe."

Anakin nodded and then pulled up a holoscreen within the Cave. "Although our mission to stop the Light in Roswell New Mexico may have been a success, but it appears that the parts of the _Invisible Hand_ were scattered instead of all landing in a single area." The Chosen One explained.

Obi-Wan stepped up and then pulled up another holoscreen before speaking. "It would seem that the ORDER found parts of the _Invisible Hand_ in Shanghai a day after we captured Johnny Rancid and Giganta there." Obi-Wan said. "We only found and also destroyed only a fraction of all the parts."

"It would stand to reason that Sylas and the rest of the ORDER retrieved the parts behind our backs." Ahsoka then said. Everyone stood in shock before Ahsoka pulled up another holoscreen which showed a ship leaving Earth's orbit and then entering the vortex. "This morning, this ship entered the vortex, and if you look closely at the insignia on the ship," Ahsoka said, pulling up a clear-quality image of the insignia on the ship, depicting a mixture of a Dragon and a Phoenix. "The ship belonged to the ORDER."

"So, the Light's the only threat on Earth right now?" The Natural then asked.

"I don't think so, Raiden." Quinlan Vos then said. "There have been reports that Black Spider is still lurking about, Trigon still here, and many other ORDER Operatives who haven't left into the ship."

"Even if the Republic goes after the ORDER, we are still needed on Earth." Captain Rex then reminded them all.

"That is why I have volunteered to stay here with most of the Republic Forces." Quinlan Vos then said as he stepped up.

"So what does that mean for us?" Robin asked, curious about where the Young Justice would fit in with all of this.

Ahsoka turned to Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket. "None of the other Republic Forces in the Expanded Universe would stand a chance against the threat of the ORDER," Ahsoka started out. "Which is why _you,_ the original eight founders of the Young Justice, I, Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo will all be going into the Expanded Universe."

The twelve members of the Young Justice Ahsoka mentioned all smiled at this. However, a frown appeared on the rest of the faces of the Expanded Young Justice, especially on the faces of Beast Boy and Batgirl. Garfield stepped up and gave Ahsoka a stern glare. "What about _us?_" He asked in disappointment.

"We helped you against the ORDER so much, and after bonding, we can't come?" Batgirl then asked with the same tone of disappointment.

Ahsoka's eyes then widened before she tugged on Anakin's robe. Anakin took notice of the way Ahsoka was trying to get his attention and looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Snips?" He asked. Ahsoka then leaned into her Master's ear and started to whisper. Anakin listened closely to his Padawan and then started to nod. "Uh-huh." He said. He then repeated the same words before Ahsoka pulled away.

"You aren't coming because the ORDER is still performing many operations here on Earth." Ahsoka started to explain. "The Neo Young Justice will need experienced members of the Original Young Justice to guide them."

Beast Boy and Batgirl both gasped in amazement and looked to each other with much surprise. "So, there's an _upside_ to staying here?"

"I'm giving you a big responsibility to help the Neo Young Justice here, you two." Ahsoka said. "Whatever you do, make us proud and do what you can to help the new members against the ORDER Operations on this side." Ahsoka added on.

The Neo Young Justice all smiled and nodded back to Ahsoka, some of the heroes, such as Stingray and the Natural, saluted to her, in which she returned the favor by saluting back.

Batman then decided to talk. "With the Young Justice going to the Expanded Universe, some members of the Justice League will be coming along as well." Bruce explained.

Robin looked over to his mentor with confusion. "Batman, if _you're_ coming along, then who will supervise the Neo Young Justice?"

"I'm not coming." Batman corrected, seeing how Dick would misinterpret everything he just said. "There are 5 Leaguers who have volunteered to go along with you and the Republic into the Expanded Universe." The Dark Knight clarified.

Aquaman then walked up to Ahsoka and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This could be my one and only chance to visit the Planet of Mon Cala you told me about." He stated with a smirk on his face. Ahsoka chuckled and grinned at this, remembering that she told Aquaman all about the Mon Cala story when she went to Atlantis.

Martian Manhunter then stepped up next. "From my experience venturing into your psyche when Gemini Rouge attacked, I would like to find out more about your universe as I can." J'onn explained.

Black Canary was next. "To go to the Expanded Universe would be a great opportunity for me to pick up a few new combat techniques." Dinah said.

Mal then looked to the Young Justice before looking to Black Canary. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute." He said. Black Canary looked over to Mal as he started furrowing his brow in confusion. "If _you're_ leaving, then who will be here to train us for close combat?" He asked.

Just then, the Zeta Tube started to glow. Out of the light from the Zeta Tubes then emerged Wildcat, Black Canary's mentor. He was back in his old uniform as he sent a warm smile towards Dinah. The Bird of Prey then looked over to everyone as Wildcat stepped up behind her. "My old teacher, Ted Grant, known as Wildcat, will be taking my place as Combat Teacher during my absence." Dinah explained.

Wildcat sent a nod towards the Neo Young Justice. "As a first and an original member of the Justice Society of America, it will be my honor to teach new youths." Ted said.

Obi-Wan smiled at this before he then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Among all the members of the Justice League, I have found Icon to be very well-experienced in political and business matters." Obi-Wan Kenobi explained as August Freeman walked up.

"I can probably help to settle any kind of political or business ordeal in the Expanded Universe." He said. "It is an honor and a privilege for me to journey alongside you."

Ahsoka smiled, remembering how she connected with Icon during her first mission with him in London. She then looked over to the Young Justice, who all then looked back to her. "Last but not least to come along with us is Diana Prince, Wonder Woman." The young Togrutan explained.

"It will definitely be an honor to venture beyond Yggdrasil and Themyscira to see the wonders and challenges that this new Expanded Universe has to offer." Wonder Woman stated. "After all, Athena always wishes for something new all the time."

Batman then looked over towards the Young Justice. "Considering school, the Justice League has been able to cover up for your absences." The Dark Knight explained. "With Snapper Carr as a former and current associate with the League, everything that you miss will be covered up by him." The Dark Knight went on. "This could be one of your biggest missions yet."

Ahsoka nodded and then looked over towards the original eight members of the Young Justice. "Go home and pack your stuff." She said. "What we're about to venture through will be quite a long field trip and an extremely long mission." The young Togrutan added on. Everyone nodded and all went off, either to home or their rooms in the Caves. Ahsoka smiled to them and chuckled. "One hour until we leave!" she then yelled out.

The original Young Justice all nodded and started to head towards the Zeta Tubes. Batgirl and Mal both looked to their friends departure as Cyborg then stepped up. "It's still unbelievable." He stated.

Everyone looked to Cyborg in surprise as he looked to all of them. "_They_ get to go to the Expanded Universe, where I bet a hell of a lot is going on there rather than on Earth." He explained.

Raven angrily flew up to Victor and stared him in the eyes. "You should be grateful, Vic." She scolded angrily. "If we all went, there would be no Young Justice here on Earth to stop the ORDER and the Light." She stated.

"I don't need to hear this from a happy go-lucky girl with magic." Victor retorted.

Raven then grabbed Cyborg by the shoulder. "My emotions are the fuel for my power." She explained. "You want me to put that theory to the test right here, right now?"

Cyborg then readied his Cannon Arm while Raven's arms started to glow. Before a fight could commence, Quinlan Vos stopped them. "What you two need to consider is how the Neo Young Justice will do on Earth instead of fight amongst yourselves." He stated sternly.

Raven and Cyborg both stared each other down before walking away. The rest of the Neo Young Justice all looked on with awe before walking away to see how the rest of the Young Justice was doing in getting ready.

_Dakota City April 22__nd__ 1716 Hours CDT-5:00_

Rocket placed sixteen uniforms and seventy civilian clothes, as well as her bag of medications, dental materials, lip gloss, lipstick, and ChapStick into her suitcase before she looked to her mother and her best friend, Darnice, donning a Rocket Uniform. "Will you both be okay while I'm gone?" Raquel asked.

Darnice looked to Raquel with a smile and nodded. "I taught you how to use your powers, so being a temporary replacement for you should be a cinch." Darnice said with reassurance. "Everything will be fine."

Raquel's mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "Be careful out there, Raquel." She said. "I don't want you to get hurt in some new Universe with a war brewing."

"I'll be fine," Rocket reassured them. "Just as long as _you_ will be too."

Everyone nodded before Raquel and Darnice went to the porch, where they flew off towards Mount Justice.

_Mount Justice April 22__nd__ 1744 Hours EDT_

Anakin guided M'gann, already packed, as she merged a Hyperdrive Engine with the Bioship as carefully as they could. "This should help you and the rest of the Young Justice when in space if you're ever lost or alone." Anakin said.

Ahsoka then walked over with her suitcase, followed by Lux, Serra, Saw and Jaybo with their own. "We're ready." Serra said.

"Where's the _rest_ of the Young Justice?" Ahsoka then asked.

At that minute, Connor came in, carrying a duffel over his shoulder. Behind him was Zatanna, a suitcase in her hands and Aqualad, who wasn't carrying anything with him.

After the three came in, Dick arrived with Artemis and Paula by his side. Ahsoka smiled to Paula and walked up to her. "You must be Artemis's mother." She said. Ahsoka then extended her hand towards her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Ahsoka." Paula then replied back as she held out her own hand, the two shaking hands with each other before Kid Flash and Flash entered the room, followed by Raquel and Darnice flying in soon afterwards. The rest of the Expanded Young Justice then ran in following the arrivals of the original Young Justice members.

Paula looked first towards the Expanded Young Justice and then to Artemis with a smile on her face. "Don't do anything rash or on your own out there, Artemis." Paula reminded her daughter.

Artemis chuckled and nodded before she got to her mother's eye level. "I will, Mom." The archer said, hugging her mom. "I will."

Paula smiled as she then turned towards Ahsoka again. "You make sure that Artemis does okay out there, Ahsoka." Paula said.

"I will." Ahsoka replied back.

"I'm counting on you." Paula said. Ahsoka nodded and hugged Paula before Raquel stepped up with Darnice and cleared her throat.

"Until you and the rest of the Young Justice get back, I'll make sure to do everything I can as Rocket." Darnice said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, not seeming to have met Darnice before, raised an eyebrow in some slight confusion. "Do you possess the same Belt of Kinetic Energy that Raquel has?" The young Togrutan curiously asked.

Darnice nodded at this. "I helped Raquel to master her powers, and I have also used her powers at one time." She explained.

Raquel cleared her throat and walked up to Ahsoka and Darnice as she grew a smile on her face. "Darnice is one of my best friends who knows about me being Rocket." Raquel explained. "You'll never find a hell of a better Rocket double than her."

Ahsoka smiled and patted Darnice on her shoulder. "Well then, Darnice, you do a good job on the Neo Young Justice, you hear me?" Ahsoka asked.

Darnice smiled and nodded. "I won't let you down, Ahsoka." Darnice promised.

Jaybo then walked up to Batgirl, the two looking each other in the eye before hugging. "I really wish that you could come along, and that I could stay." Drol said in sadness.

Barbara jet out a tear and held Jaybo tighter to herself. "No," the Female Dark Knight protested as she held back tears. "You have a mission to complete." Batgirl pointed out. "I'll stay here, look after the Neo Young Justice, and wait for as long as it takes for you to get back."

Jaybo smiled upon hearing this, and the two pulled away as they looked into each other's eyes again. "I love you." Jaybo said passionately.

"I know." Batgirl replied. The two then embraced each other and kissed, sharing with each other a special moment. After a while, they released each other.

"This is in case I don't see you again, and as the last thing I would like to remember before death." Jaybo said. The two then kissed again, passion and love flowing through both of their bodies.

Ahsoka smiled when she saw this and let out a small tear. She wiped it off before placing her hand into the air. "Alright, people! The ORDER won't be stopped by themselves!" Ahsoka called out.

Jaybo once again smiled to the unmasked Batgirl, the two looking to Ahsoka before they looked back to each other. "Keep a steady eye on the horizon." Jaybo said to his love. "The time for our second date will be when that happens."

"Move it, people!" Ahsoka called out. Jaybo was then kissed on the cheek by Barbara before he ran off towards the Bioship with the rest of the Young Justice.

The entire Neo Young Justice all saluted and waved to the Young Justice as they all got into the Bioship. The fifteen Young Justice members all saluted and waved back before the _Resolute_ started to take off.

The Neo Young Justice all cheered as the Bioship then took off into the sky and towards the vortex. Paula wiped a tear from her eye while Darnice sent towards the Young Justice a salute, hoping that Raquel would be okay.

As soon as the Young Justice and part of the Republic left into the vortex, Quinlan Vos and Wildcat both turned around to face the Neo Young Justice while Paula was guided out by Flash. The Neo Young Justice now had Darnice, Rocket II, as a new member.

"Okay, so let's get to training, and then we can see about missions for you." Wildcat stated. Everyone nodded before they all ran off towards the Training Room.

Cyborg and Raven both stared each other down. Quinlan Vos, noticing the tension, ran up to them and grabbed them by the shoulders. The half-robot and the mage both looked to the Jedi Master as he craned his neck to the side. "Come with me." He told them.

Quinlan Vos then led the two into a separate room and looked Cyborg and Raven down. "Though you may not show it, I can sense that you have a lot against each other." He stated. Cyborg and Raven both glared at each other before turning back to Master Vos. "Would you two mind explaining?"

"In my opinion, _Raven_ seems to think that everything in life is easy, and she never takes things seriously." Cyborg remarked.

Raven scoffed with disbelief and held her arms out. "Are you kidding me, Tin Man?!" she exclaimed. "I have a Father who literally came from Hell to try and use me for his own personal gains, is with the ORDER, and at least _you_ have a father who at least _cares_ about you!"

"Let me tell you something about Silas Stone–"

"Oh, a _scientist_ who happens to share the same name as the vicious leader of the ORDER, huh?!" Raven retorted. "Tell me, was he ever able to make it to your Nationals, or did he just stay in STAR Labs to do his _important work?!_"

Cyborg growled and formed his Cannon Arm. Raven was about to retaliate until Quinlan Vos activated his lightsaber, the sound of the activation getting the attention of the two. "Okay, that's enough!" he yelled. Cyborg and Raven both glared at each other again and then calmed themselves down, getting Vos to deactivate his lightsaber.

"Right now, you two need to learn to put your differences aside and learn to work together," he told the two.

"Good luck with _that._" Cyborg said softly.

"Nerd-linger." Raven teased.

"Magic girl." Cyborg remarked back.

Quinlan Vos looked to both of them sternly. "Stop that." He ordered. The two gulped and immediately stopped before Vos started to speak again. "Look, the only way you two can work together as a team is to find a common goal, work towards it together, and no matter what, when it comes down to matters of life and death, put aside your differences and focus on the task at hand and work together to get it done." Quinlan Vos said. "Have I made myself clear?"

Both Cyborg and Raven nodded before Quinlan Vos then used the Force to open the door. "Now, go on, join the rest of the Neo Young Justice, and remember what I said." The Jedi Master told them. Raven and Cyborg both then left, with Vos following after them.

In the Training Room, Novastar was training against Stingray. The two were using their powers against each other, the rest of the Young Justice watching as Batgirl went up against Darnice. The new Rocket replacement for Raquel struggled to learn all of Raquel's original hand-to-hand combat moves, especially since she was up against the protégé of Batman. Still, Darnice used any technique she had up her sleeve to fight back at Barbara while Rachel and Vic walked into the room.

Taiga and Jinx were talking with each other until they noticed Cyborg and Raven enter. The two stopped their conversation and walked up to their friends. "So, how harsh did Vos give it to you two?" Jinx asked curiously as she placed a hand to her hip.

"Well, let's put it this way." Raven started out. "Quinn wants us to learn more on how to better fight our _enemies_ instead of _ourselves_." Rachel Roth explained.

"Some Jedi Masters know what's best for others with problems." Taiga pointed out. "Remember the first time Ahsoka first met Kyle and Starfire when they were after Sinestro?" He asked. Raven and Cyborg nodded before Taiga went on. "Remember that he found the common ground for those two, and even managed to form a bond between them and that even though they were different, they both have the same goals in life."

Raven smiled to Taiga, blushing a bit after what he said before Cyborg looked stoically over to Jinx. The pink-haired magician sent a small wink towards him flirtatiously. Cyborg was taken aback by this before he walked away. "Now where are Kim and Ron? They were at the battle in January, and they couldn't have just disappeared." He asked himself out loud, thinking about how Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable helped them fight off against the ORDER in New Zealand back in January on Ahsoka's birthday.

Taiga, Raven and Jinx all looked in confusion before Batman walked into the room. He looked down to everyone, most of them sending back concerned looks of their own while Batman sent his usual BatGlare towards everyone. "With the Young Justice in the Expanded Universe right now, I have a mission for you to handle." The Dark Knight announced.

Cyborg looked over to Batman as he pulled up a holoscreen beside him, as well as Batgirl. "No need." Batgirl stated. "A sensor went off in Silver Spring, Maryland." Batgirl reported.

Batman raised an eyebrow before walking up to the holoscreen and running his finger along the keyboard. "Signature came from the Light," Batman started to read.

"Only one person with activity," Saga then read.

"We have a match." Darnice then said, bringing up a holographic mugshot of an old man in a white shirt and black facial hair. "The faux pa magician, Abra Kadabra." Darnice then announced.

Jinx walked up with Raven and Taiga by her side. Upon hearing about Abra Kadabra from the Second Rocket, the three raised their eyebrows in confusion. "I assumed that Kadabra was arrested when we stopped the Suicide Squad a couple of days ago in Roswell, New Mexico." She asked with confusion.

"Well, he must have escaped." Cyborg stated. "My scanners indicate that from the last time we were there, Kadabra was teleported out with help from Klarion and away from the place."

"What is Kadabra trying to get from Silver Spring?" Terra asked as she and Beast Boy walked together while holding hands.

Beast Boy then pulled up another holoscreen and started to read multiple news reports recently coming from the past months since January. "It says that there's a museum, where Archaeologist Carter Hall, known to us as Hawkman, found a famous relic from an ancient tomb more than five thousand years old in a valley in England just thirteen days ago."

"Ancients claimed the relic to be called the Amulet of First Magic." Novastar then read. "The people from Salem believed it to be the source of witches' power."

Sir Justin then crossed his arms. "So, we're dealing with some sort of wannabe wizard?" he asked. Everyone turned to him, wondering how he knew such a new modern word. He looked to them and shrugged. "I talk with Wally a lot." He explained.

Batman sighed before turning around. "I will send a squad of eight Neo Young Justice Members to take care of the situation." He announced to everyone. "This Team will consist of Stingray, Batgirl, Novastar, Cyborg, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Beast Boy, Raven and Rocket II." He announced, the eight members all nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

Cyborg then glanced over to Raven, in which the mage glared back angrily in response. Taiga then walked up to Rachel and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Remember our training," he whispered. Raven looked over to him as Danny smiled to her. "Never let your anger get in the way. Emotions can act as either fuel for your power or poison for your insight."

Raven sighed and nodded. "Right, thanks, Danny." Rachel replied back.

"Quinlan Vos will lead you all as your Jedi for the mission." Batman then added on.

Everyone nodded before they all headed off towards the Hangar Bay. The _Legacy_, which was formerly piloted by Saw Gerrera or Jaybo Hood, stood there as Quinlan Vos sent everyone warm smiles. "Let's get a move on!" he yelled. "Magic in the wrong hands can lead to disasters, trust me!"

Cyborg smirked as Raven rolled her eyes. Soon, the _Legacy_ took off to Silver Spring, Maryland.

_Silver Spring, Maryland April 22__nd__ 1932 Hours UTC-4:00_

Abra Kadabra looked to the Silver Spring Museum as a truck came. He smirked upon seeing it. "That's it." He said to himself. "The Amulet of First Magic."

Some of the workers started to unload all of the crates. Abra Kadabra then used some of his technological magic equipment to search for the Amulet. After a while, a small crate was unloaded. "Gotcha." He said smugly to himself.

Abra Kadabra then dashed towards the workers, still unloading the equipment. "Hand over the Amulet of First Magic or die, scum!" Abra Kadabra demanded, blasting lightning towards the workers.

All of a sudden, one of the workers picked up a crate and held it in front of her, a black shield protecting them. "What?!" Abra Kadabra exclaimed. "What sorcery is this?!"

Another worker then smirked and walked up to Abra. "The best kind," he said in a smug tone. Abra raised an eyebrow before he noticed the sound of a cannon charging up before something blasted him away.

The worker then threw off his hat, revealing himself to be Cyborg. "Science!" he exclaimed.

The rest of the workers then turned, black circles going through them as disguises started to fade away, revealing themselves to be the Neo Young Justice and Quinlan Vos.

"You!" Abra Kadabra called out. "I should have known that the Justice League would send their new Young Justice out to do their dirty work for them instead of the _real_ Young Justice!" he remarked.

"We're an original." Novastar spat, flying up into the air before she twirled around, creating flames in the form of a Phoenix. "Imitation is Suicide, and you follow a Foolish Inconsistency." Julie then said, quoting Ralph Waldo Emerson from his famed "Self-Reliance" story.

Abra Kadabra just threw the blast aside with his bare hand and then shot lightning. "But the Darkest always comes Before the Dawn." He quoted back, sending back a blast of his own. "Charlie Sheen." He added on.

Shadow Assassins then appeared from the roof of the museum, charging down towards the Neo Young Justice. "Take them!" Quinlan Vos called out, activating his lightsaber and then slashing apart one of the Assassins. Stingray unsheathed one of his Water-Bearers and slashed at some more Assassins before Batgirl and Beast Boy helped out Kyle Rayner. Rocket fought against the Assassins on her own while Cyborg and Raven started to guard the real Amulet of First Magic.

Abra Kadabra started to blast bolts of lightning towards the two. Raven created a shield to protect herself while Cyborg strafed to the side and blasted with his Gatling Gun Arm. Abra Kadabra created a shield with his technology before Cyborg glared to Raven. "Mind making a shield for the _both_ of us?!" he yelled out.

"Sorry! It was a reaction!" Raven called out as calmly as she could before letting the shield down. "Turbo!" she incanted, sending a small tornado towards Abra Kadabra.

"This guy's nothing but a show-off!" Cyborg remarked. "I say we shut him down with a Sonic Blast!" he then exclaimed, charging up a Sonic Cannon.

"The magic-caster closest to the Amulet can channel its power!" Raven then yelled out. "I'll use a Spell to keep him as far away as possible so that he will never even get the Amulet for himself!"

"Science is needed here, not magic!" Cyborg retorted.

"Magic is the source of all power!" Raven remarked back, pushing Cyborg out of the way to send a blast towards Abra Kadabra.

"Stop acting so happy about the situation!" Cyborg spat, shoving Raven aside to send a Sonic Blast.

"Don't criticize my Zen!" Raven yelled back, punching Cyborg in the shoulder.

Cyborg then growled and shot at Raven. Quinlan Vos looked over and noticed the two now fighting against each other. "Great!" Quinlan Vos exclaimed. "And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse!"

Abra Kadabra then smirked at the situation. His hands started to glow, creating a large blast that sent both Victor and Raven away. "As much as I would love to stay and see which one of you wins," Abra Kadabra started out snippily. "I'm on the verge of becoming the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Raven and Cyborg both looked to Abra Kadabra as he started to channel the energy through him. "Damn!" they both cursed.

Abra Kadabra then levitated into the air, shooting down to everyone, friend and foe alike. Raven noticed that a blast of lightning was being sent towards Cyborg. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called out, creating a shield that defended Cyborg from the attack.

Cyborg gasped and looked to Raven, pulling off her hood. "Go on, say it." She said disappointedly. "You were right, I was wrong."

Victor stuttered and shook his head. "Actually, I thought that that's what _you_ were going to say." He said back.

Raven looked up and gasped. Vic then held out his hand. "Sorry about earlier, and what just happened because of our fight." He apologized.

Raven looked back and then smiled, shaking his hand. "Sorry about acting so happy about everything." She apologized back.

Quinlan Vos blocked a blast of lightning with his lightsaber before he turned to the two. "Well, I'll be." He said to himself. All of a sudden, more Shadow Assassins appeared. Quinlan Vos then ran towards them and sent a punch at one on his right before he kicked away another Assassin on his left. He leapt into the air and then tossed his lightsaber at them before landing on the ground, unleashing a Force Repulse strong enough to send the Assassins away.

Cyborg and Raven then looked back to Abra Kadabra. "Okay, so what do we know about Hocus Pocus here?" Raven joked.

"Abra Kadabra is known for feigning magic, so he uses technology to create the illusion that he uses magic." Cyborg said.

"Technology, huh?" Raven asked. She turned back to Cyborg and let out a grin. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be equipped with, oh, I don't know, an Electro Magnetic Pulse Generator, strong enough to create a blackout, would you?" she asked.

Cyborg gasped and chuckled, now knowing where Raven was going. "I do if you can cast a spell that can create illusions to confuse Abra here." He replied back.

"You hit him low, Tin Man,"

"And you hit him high!"

Raven then flew up into the air, her hands now lighting up. "Hey, Abra Kadabra!" she yelled out. Abra Kadabra turned to her as she let out a chuckle. "I bet you can't even cast the Spell of Incineration!" she teased.

"Get your money ready, Daughter of Trigon." Abra Kadabra quipped back.

Cyborg then let out a cannon from his shoulder, aiming it towards Abra Kadabra. "Keep it up, Rae!" he said softly.

Abra Kadabra then blasted his Spell of Incineration towards Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven then yelled out, creating copies of herself. "Where am I, Abra Kadabra-Dork?" they all taunted.

Abra Kadabra gasped as he started to blast all around him. From the ground below, Cyborg made his shot, hitting Abra in the chest. "Augh!" Abra Kadabra yelled in pain.

"And now, an original trick done by Rachel Roth, everybody!" Raven exclaimed. "Azarath Oblittero Zinthos Maxima!" she called out.

Abra Kadabra yelled in surprise, and was blasted to the ground. The Amulet of First Magic flew into the air, where Beast Boy transformed into a bird and then caught it. "I believe Wally would say 'Souvenir!' here." He quipped, holding the Amulet in his hands.

Abra Kadabra groaned and looked up. All of the Neo Young Justice started to surround him to prevent the faux pa magician from escaping. Abra Kadabra attempted to blast them all, but Quinlan Vos placed his lightsaber to his neck. "Don't even think about it." He threatened.

Raven then looked to Abra Kadabra's belt and scoffed. "_This_ is how you do magic?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "How desecrating!" Raven then ripped the belt off, causing a surge through his body before his pants fell down.

"And _this_ is for desecrating technology as well!" Cyborg spat, punching Abra Kadabra in the face. Abra Kadabra fell unconscious before Republic reinforcements arrived to take Abra Kadabra away.

_Western Mongolia April 23__rd__ 1138 Hours ITC-7:00_

Vandal Savage entered the large meeting room for the Light. He hooked around before Lex Luthor then entered the room, followed by Klarion as he held Teekl in his hands, OceanMaster, Queen Bee with Ra's al Ghul by her side, and The Brain. They all looked over a large screen of the fights that the Neo Young Justice had before and after joining the Young Justice. "It would seem, that like the earlier Young Justice, we have underestimated these new Young Heroes." Ra's stated.

"Indeed." Vandal Savage remarked. "We first had to deal with six meddling kids, growing up to eight, then ten,, then thirteen, fifteen, all of them combined together, and now these New Heroes come in, and we hardly know anything about them."

Count Dooku then appeared in a hologram. The Light looked to him as he grew a stern look on his face. "_How go the operations on Earth-16?_" He asked.

"Slow, due to the interference of the Neo Young Justice, and the _real_ brats are nowhere to be found!" Klarion spat at the Count.

"_Try double-checking your universe._" Dooku then said. He brought up a holographic image of the Young Justice on Bespin. "_They may be elsewhere._"

"The Young Justice have left!" Lex Luthor exclaimed with surprise.

"_I will ensure a plan that will forever trap the Young Justice and the Jedi here, but I will need your help._" Count Dooku said.

Vandal Savage nodded and then looked to Ra's and Klarion behind him. "Head towards the vortex and rendezvous with the Separatists." He ordered.

The two members of the Light nodded before they left. All members of the Light then nodded and bowed respectfully before signing off.

Count Dooku sighed after his talk. "We will need to move quickly so that the Young Justice and the Republic won't know what we're up to." He said to his Tactical Droid.

"_**I think I can help with that.**_" A voice then said. Dooku looked off to the side to see a cloaked figure slash down two MagnaGuard droids with a red lightsaber in a backhand Shien position before advancing towards the Count. He was about to unsheathe his lightsaber until the figure raised her hand. "_**I mean no harm to you, Count.**_" She then said.

"How can I be so sure?" Dooku questioned the figure.

The figure then chuckled and threw a holopad towards the Count. Dooku looked down to the holopad before looking up to the figure. "Who _are_ you?" He asked suspiciously.

The figure chuckled and removed her hood, causing Count Dooku to gasp in surprise.

_Earth-16 | Mount Justice April 23__rd__ 1432 Hours EDT_

Raven and Taiga were both training a day after the first Neo Young Justice mission. "So, any trouble?" Taiga asked his girlfriend.

Raven paused for a while as she fell Taiga. She was about to speak until Cyborg entered the room. "None at all, Danny." He replied. "In fact, I think that Raven and I are peeps now."

"Word to that." Raven replied with a smirk on her face.

Taiga chuckled as he got out of the ring before looking to Cyborg. "By the way," Vic started out. "Wanna see who's better?" The half-robot asked.

Raven grinned and took a battle stance. "I was wondering when you'd ever ask." She quipped.

Cyborg chuckled and got into a battle stance as well. The two made grins to each other before the two charged towards one another, both now prepared to fight, neither one backing down.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked the first chapter I made for my tie-in story for **Journey of the Knight**. It took me quite a while to do, and I hope that my hard work didn't go to waste. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me on this story, as well as the starting chapter. I would have never gotten it done without him. I'll try to have a new chapter out as soon as I can. Please be sure to review and rate as you please. Also, if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I still have tests coming up, so I'll still need all of that luck. Thank you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week and be prepared for the upcoming summer everyone! Pease out!


	2. Missing You

Hello again, everyone! It is I, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am returning to you with yet another new chapter for one of my newest stories, **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**! Thank you, **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, **and of course, all of the **Guest** reviewers, for liking this so far. Glad that this is a new favorite for you guys. Since there are no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my new chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: Missing You

_Mount Justice June 5__th__ 1148 Hours EDT_

Beast Boy ran out of his room, running with Terra, Taiga and Metamorpho towards the Mission Room. "Anyone know what's going on here?" Taiga asked his fellow Teammates.

Clone Commander Vargus then walked up to them. "The Young Justice from the Expanded Universe is making contact with us," he explained. "Our first contact directly from the Expanded Universe a month after they left."

"M'gann!" Garfield then exclaimed happily as they entered the Mission Room.

Barbara also gasped upon hearing the news as she entered the room with Ravager and Stingray. "Jaybo!" she exclaimed, causing Koriand'r and Courtney nearby to chuckle.

Soon, every member of the Neo Young Justice came into the room. Quinlan Vos set up the holo-transmitter, the lights turning off as the holo-transmitter started showing the holograms of both Ahsoka and M'gann. "_Is this working?_" Ahsoka asked from the other side.

"We can hear you, loud and clear, Ahsoka!" Batgirl called out.

"_Good._" M'gann stated. "_Then we now know that we can get a clear signal_."

Ahsoka smiled upon the sight of her friends before she then cleared her throat. "_I know that it's been a while since we've been in contact with each other, but so much has happened._" The Togrutan stated. "_We've met with some old friends, some witches on Dathomir, and, sorry to spoil the good mood, but Gemini Rouge's back_." Ahsoka said.

Batgirl and Beast Boy both gasped at this. "Didn't you finish her off?" Barbara asked.

"_It would seem that Gemini has a way with the Force, being able to return to life again._" M'gann then explained. "_We obviously underestimated her and the powers of the Dark Side. They continue to grow stronger with every passing day now more than ever._"

"Is there anything else?" Quinlan Vos then asked.

"_Yes,_" Ahsoka replied. "_Sylas has a daughter who was trained in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, named Xion_." Ahsoka started to explain. "_From what we've seen, Xion has the ability to siphon the Power of the Force away from any Force Individual. The ORDER's also getting stronger here_." Ahsoka stated as she placed her hand to her chin. "_How is everything going on at that end?_" the Togrutan Jedi asked.

"So far, there's only been activity from the Light, but there are no signs of the ORDER." Garfield stated. He then rolled his eyes towards the side, where Vic and Rachel were. "There was _some_ tension, though, between two people whose names I won't say out loud." He snarked.

"_I won't ask_." Ahsoka replied, trying to cover up a chuckle as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"_General Tano, Young Justice, we're almost approaching Coruscant_." Captain Rex's voice then said.

"_Sorry, we've gotta go._" M'gann said. Ahsoka nodded before she signed off. Miss Martian then looked over to Garfield and smiled. "_Gar, please be sure to help keep the Neo Young Justice in check._" M'gann then said to her blood-brother. "_I'll try to call in every once and a while_."

Garfield let out a tear and nodded. "Okay, Megan." He replied.

Miss Martian smiled before she signed off, the lights in the room turning back on again.

Wildcat then looked to the Neo Young Justice and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, everybody, I want at least ten groups of two, every one of you combating against one another!" he yelled out.

Cyborg nodded as he then walked up to Ravager. "Come on, let's see how well you've progressed with those 'League of Shadows' techniques that we've been hearing so much about." He teased.

Rose chuckled and cracked her neck before cracking her knuckles. "Let's see how well you quip after I wipe the floor with you, Stone." Rose Wilson remarked.

Novastar and Darnice then got into another group while Ray decided to take on Raven. Metamorpho started to prepare to take on Danny as Kyle and Kori paired up together.

Geo-Force started to face her sister, Tara, while Jinx decided to spar with Tatsu. Barbara and Garfield then watched as Kid Devil walked up to Justin. Kara walked up to Mari before Steven prepped himself to fight against Conroy.

Commander Vargus then shot a blast into the air, signaling for each of the duels to start. However, as this was happening, Garfield started to walk away, Barbara not noticing. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, however, _did_ notice.

Inside of his room, Garfield walked up to his bed. He looked to many pictures that were taken from the previous years placed on the wall, including him with Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian during the first time he met them, him with Terra, and all of the Young Justice together after the Battle of Earth. Garfield wasn't interested in any of them, however, as he picked up a picture of his mother, Marie Logan, and his blood sister, M'gann, whose appearance was based on his mother's. Wanting to be alone, Beast Boy reached for his communicator and turned it off.

"You know, whenever I see someone looking at the past," a voice then said, causing Garfield to turn around to see Quinlan Vos leaning against the doorway. "It means a person is missing their loved ones."

"I didn't see you there, Quinn." Garfield stated, trying to put a smile on his face to hide away his feelings.

Quinlan Vos sighed and walked over. "Trust me, it's not the first time I've felt lonely after leaving a loved one behind." The Jedi Master said. "When my Padawan learner, Aayla Secura, became promoted to a Jedi Knight, it was difficult for me to leave her behind." Quinlan Vos started out. He then looked down to the photo that Garfield was looking at and looked to it. "I've heard about how your mother's death impacted you, Garfield." Quinlan Vos went on. "For me, I had to kill my great aunt because she was involved with supernatural crimes."

Beast Boy then leaned in, starting to get interested in the subject. "Must have been hard." He stated. He then looked over to a picture of Ahsoka before looking back to Master Vos. "How did Anakin feel about Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order?" he asked.

Vos chuckled. "Skywalker was… _shattered_ when Ahsoka left," Quinlan replied. "Although he found her again, I sense that the bond between them might've triggered a path within him, a path I nearly went down."

"The Dark Side?" Beast Boy asked.

Quinlan Vos nodded. "Yes." He confirmed. "Dooku found me and tried to make me his Sith Apprentice, but, after advice from Obi-Wan, I turned against Dooku, then returning to the Jedi Order."

Beast Boy nodded in understanding before looking back to his photo. "So, what will happen to me if I continue to dwell on my dead mother and my far away sister?" he asked.

Quinlan Vos shook his head and sighed. "Dwelling on them can be what _you_ feel is necessary to do," Quinlan Vos then said before placing his hand on Garfield's shoulder. "But the _real_ question is; 'Will you choose to wish for the past, or accept the present as it is?'"

Before Beast Boy could answer, there was a feedback in the intercom. "_All Neo Young Justice, Clone Personnel and Jedi, report to Mission Room for briefing._" Batman announced.

Garfield and Quinlan Vos both sighed as they walked over to the Mission Room to see what the problem was.

In the Mission Room, everyone arrived. Batman and one of the newest Justice League recruits, Mister Terrific, were at the holocomputer. "So, Bruce, what's happening?" Quinlan Vos asked, stepping up with his arms crossed. Batman immediately looked over to Vos and let out a sigh before looking to the Neo Young Justice.

"Not long ago, we picked up a Distress Beacon originating from Midway City, Michigan." Batman started out.

Mister Terrific then turned around. "The signature of the Beacon is familiar, recognized as a faction of the early Justice Society of America." Mister Terrific explained further on. He then typed at the computer, pulling up holograms depicting five adults in red uniforms with a white "V" shape going down the center. The only exception was some sort of robot in bronze.

The Neo Young Justice looked to the figures with awe. "Who _are_ they?" Kori asked.

"The Doom Patrol." Mister Terrific replied. He then typed at the holocomputer to show everyone each member of the Doom Patrol.

"Chief, the Doom Patrol's leader, also known as Niles Caulder, incapacitated from an injury and is now in a wheelchair." Mister Terrific said, showing the Chief and his bio.

"Roboman, also known as Cliff Steele," Mister Terrific went on, showing them Roboman, his bronze armor standing out the most than his barely visible human brain. "His human body was destroyed in a race car crash, but his human brain was recovered by robotics expert Will Magnus, who then gave him a new body." Mister Terrific explained.

"He looks like an ancestor of yours." Jinx whispered to Cyborg. Victor just rolled his eyes before continuing to learn about the other members of the Doom Patrol.

"Larry Trainor, also known as Negative Man." Mister Terrific started to explain. "Originally a scientist exploring into radioactive energy, he was exposed to it, becoming one of the founding members of the Doom Patrol." Terrific continued to explain.

"Steve Dayton, one of the world's richest men before Steve Jobs and Bill Gates came in," Mister Terrific stated, showing an image of a man with a black suit, as well as red gloves and a lightning bolt on his chest. "Think of him as the Jay Gatsby of the time, a wealthy man who created a telepathy helm and used the alias of Mento to impress a member of the Doom Patrol."

Mister Terrific then pulled up the last photo, showing a brunette woman with a red and white uniform, as well as a black mask covering her eyes. Garfield's eyes widened when he saw the picture. "Rita Farr?" he asked with confusion.

Mister Terrific then stopped and looked to Garfield. "You _know_ her?" he asked.

Beast Boy nodded as he started to type at the holocomputer. "This is Rita Farr, one of the actresses who worked with my late mother on '_Hello Megan!_'." Beast Boy started to explain. "During filming near Mount Pinatubo after the show ended, she, like Negative Man, was exposed to some unusual lava. After she recovered from the hospital, she disappeared for unknown reasons, according to what my mother told me." Beast Boy explained.

"There actually _is_ an explanation for that." Mister Terrific stated, pulling up some information. "The lava that got onto Rita gave her powers of size manipulation and the ability to stretch or enlarge any of her limbs, but had little to no control over her powers, and with that hindering her Hollywood career, she ran away, and according to the witnesses at the time, she had become a superheroine under the name of Elastigirl." Mister Terrific went on further in depth.

Batman nodded after hearing all of the information and looked to the Neo Young Justice. "Your mission is to find the Doom Patrol, and help to bring them back." The Caped Crusader ordered.

Quinlan Vos clapped his hands as he then stepped up. "Okay, we need volunteers here!" he called out. "Anyone up for the challenge?"

Barbara and Garfield looked to each other, rolling their eyes before stepping up. "We need stealth, speed, magic, tactics, muscles, hacking skills and recklessness for this mission!" Beast Boy called out to the Neo Young Justice. "Who have we got?"

Raven and Cyborg both walked up. "Magic, right here!" Rachel announced.

"You got your hacker here too." Cyborg then said.

Metamorpho and Ravager then stepped up. "I'll help with all of the stealth." Rose stated.

"Count me in." Rex Mason then said.

"I'm in." Taiga then proclaimed as he stepped up, thereby volunteering to join in on the mission.

Red Star then walked up. "I'll try to help out in any way I can." Leonid said with pride.

"So will I." Terra then said as she stepped up with a smile aimed towards Beast Boy. Garfield could only blush before Quinlan Vos cleared his throat.

Quinlan Vos nodded at the squad. "Okay, everyone get to the Hangar Bay, and prepare for take-off in the _Legacy_." Jedi Master Vos ordered.

The seven Neo Young Justice members all nodded and started to walk towards the Hangar Bay, where they would head towards Midway City, Michigan.

_Midway City, Michigan June 5__th__ 1312 Hours UTC-5:00_

The _Legacy_ was soon hovering over Michigan. Everyone looked down to see the large buildings while Commander Vargus was at the monitors. "Sure hope that your boyfriend made sure that others can pilot this ship, Batgirl." Vargus said, not being able to get a good handle on the _Legacy's_ control systems.

"Hey, I'm sure that Jaybo made the rules to piloting the _Legacy_ as simple as pie!" Barbara remarked back, feeling very offended.

The rest of the Neo Young Justice members all smirked and chuckled at this, but soon ceased when Batgirl turned around, taking notice of their delight at her slight embarrassment, and sent them all death glares. Sinker chuckled and looked to her. "We were just joking." The Clone Trooper stated.

Terra was busy talking with Rachel until she then noticed Garfield looking out the window, not looking very bright. Tara Markov politely motioned to Rachel that they were done talking for now before heading over towards her boyfriend. She walked up to Beast Boy and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

Garfield sighed and turned around. "My mother's dead, and M'gann's in the Expanded Universe." He replied. "Even though Vos told me not to dwell on them, I can't help but miss them already."

Terra sighed and sat down next to Garfield. "You know, I felt the same way about a friend I had back in Markovia." Terra stated. "She was the best botanist I ever knew, a great friend and mentor. I miss her a lot as well." She then looked to Beast Boy and smiled. "It's okay to miss someone, because everyone always feels the same way about certain people in their lives." She said.

Beast Boy smiled at this before Switch walked over. "General Vos, we've arrived at the Doom Patrol Mansion." Switch announced.

"Good." Quinlan Vos replied. He then looked over to Commander Vargus and nodded. "Land us near the mansion, but not too close, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He ordered.

"Right away, sir!" Vargus then said. He soon landed the _Legacy_ near the forest by the mansion.

As soon as the Neo Young Justice came out with the Clone Troopers and Quinlan Vos, Batgirl pressed a button on her gauntlet, causing the ship to go into its camouflage mode. "We'd better move quickly." Barbara told everyone. The Neo Young Justice and the Republic all nodded as they started to move towards the mansion.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from the shadows. Their eyes peered through the bushes before he started to silently move after them.

The Clone Troopers started to lead the way, checking for any traps or heavy security measures that the mansion might have. After seeing that there was nothing, Vargus motioned for Quinlan Vos and the Neo Young Justice to follow them.

Ravager then ran up to the door. "Hmm," she pondered, seeing a hand panel at the side of the door. "It looks old-school, combined with some sort of advanced tech." Rose Wilson stated. She then looked over to Cyborg and nodded. "Vic, let's do this."

"You got it." Vic Stone replied back. The two then started to hack their way into the systems while everyone else remained on the lookout.

Beast Boy then morphed into an eagle, flying into the air quietly while Raven got into a meditative position, her spirit rising into the air.

"Damn, for old-school technology, the Doom Patrol sure had it good for them." Cyborg remarked. "Not even my best programs can override the systems, and they're all at their max levels." Vic complained.

Rose unsheathed a dagger and started to pry at the terminal. She opened it up, finding some wires. She then looked up to Victor and rolled her eyes. "Red, blue, black, green, yellow and pink wires," she explained. "Which one do I cut to shut down the systems without triggering any alarms?" she then asked.

Cyborg started to scan the wires, trying to find out which one to cut. After a while, he looked back down to Ravager and replied, "Red."

"Red, got it." Ravager stated, taking out her one of her katanas. She then used her sword to slice the wire, opening the door.

Everyone then entered the mansion, all being very cautious of their surroundings and what they were doing. They soon approached another door, one with a fully functioning terminal. "I've got this." Cyborg said, plugging into the terminal so he could hack into it. After a while, a passageway opened up.

Quinlan Vos placed his hand to his head before looking to Commander Vargus. "Can you and your Troops keep a lookout here while we go down to check everything out?" Vos asked.

"Of course, General." Vargus replied. He and his Clone Troopers then started to guard the main entrance while the Neo Young Justice entered the lower levels.

In the lower levels below, Ravager pulled out a small light while Cyborg activated a flashlight. Quinlan Vos and Batgirl then sent them glares. "Keep the light low." Vos ordered. "We don't want anyone here to notice us."

At that moment, footsteps were heard. Vos quickly activated his lightsaber while the rest of the Neo Young Justice all stood ready for battle. "I have a bad feeling about this." Terra stated worryingly.

"You _know_ that whenever you say that, it never leads to anything good!" Beast Boy teased his girlfriend.

Metamorpho then turned, hearing something heading towards them. "Look out!" Rex yelled, extending his left hand towards another hand that was stretched out towards them.

Cyborg then picked up some activity on his sensors and quickly turned around, sending a blast to counter a mysterious incoming blast.

Raven then twirled around and her eyes started to glow. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called out, countering another blast, this one sent towards her. Another blast then headed towards Red Star, but he sent another blast to counter it as well.

Another blast was then sent towards Quinlan Vos, but he deflected the blast with his lightsaber before Batgirl tossed some batarangs towards the darkness. More blasts started to head their way, causing Taiga to activate his Chrome Claw Lightsabers and help to defend the rest of the Neo Young Justice. "Show yourselves!" Taiga yelled out before Terra sent a rock towards the source of the blasts.

Beast Boy started to morph into a bat, trying to see who was attacking. With the night vision he had, he was able to see clearly. All of a sudden, someone lashed towards him, causing him to revert back to his normal self. Garfield struggled to throw away the attacker before he used the night vision again, seeing who was attacking him. He gasped upon seeing who it was. "Rita?" he asked. "Rita Farr?"

"What's it to you?" the female then asked.

"I'm Garfield Logan, son of the late Marie Logan! You worked with my mother on '_Hello, Megan!_'!" he exclaimed.

Rita gasped and soon got up. She looked towards the darkness and held her hands up. "Stop! They're friendlies!" she called out.

Soon, the lights came back on, revealing Roboman, Negative Man, Elastigirl, and finally, from out of the shadows, the Chief. Quinlan Vos and Taiga both deactivated their lightsabers before the Chief hovered out. "Sorry for the inconvenience." He apologized. "But it's been a long time since we've had visitors. The only guests we get are usually the rats or invaders that we've been preparing for."

"It's quite alright," Quinlan Vos then said. "I once bust down a door where someone lived. I had a lack of manners back then."

The Neo Young Justice all chuckled before Metamorpho started to look around. "Hey, where's that Mento guy we've been hearing about?" he asked.

"Yeah, where _is_ that Gatsby?" Terra then asked.

The Chief sighed and looked down. "Unfortunately, he died." The Chief stated.

Elastigirl looked up and shook her head. "Chief, I told you, he _can't_ be dead!" she protested. "Something's telling me that he's still alive!"

"Though that may be true, Rita, we must accept reality as it is." The Chief replied back.

Red Star then flew up. "Why are you in hiding?" the Russian supersoldier asked.

"Yeah," Raven added on. "I mean, what's the point of sending out a distress beacon if you're not even in distress?"

"It was a low-frequency wavelength signal," the Chief explained. "Years ago, we all battled against our arch-foe, General Immortus." The Chief started to explain. "Mento seemingly died against him, but we managed to escape. Now, we hear that he's aligned himself with the ORDER, and he's recreating his army of supersoldiers, and… some sort of plans for a super-weapon." The Chief went on.

"Can you tell us what you think it is?" Taiga then asked. "I mean, aside from the rumors, there at least _has_ to be more to this project than there already is." Danny went on.

All of a sudden, Quinlan Vos's comlink started to go off. "_General Vos, are you there?_" Vargus's voice came out. "_This is Commander Vargus, and we have a situation!_"

"What is it, Commander?" Vos replied back.

On the surface, Clone Troopers Dwayne and Plasma started to run up and shoot. The Clone next to them, Sam, was shot. Vargus shot at some incoming ORDER Troops before turning back to his comlink. "The ORDER's here! They must have tracked us!" Vargus exclaimed.

"_We could use some help up here!_" Vargus's voice then said as the Doom Patrol started to listen in.

"We're on our way." Vos stated. He then looked to the Neo Young Justice, who all nodded before running or flying up the stairs. He then looked to the Doom Patrol. "We could use all the help we could get." He explained.

"We're on it!" Negative Man exclaimed. With that, the Doom Patrol all started to head up the stairs to help the Clone Troopers and the rest of the Neo Young Justice.

Outside, Ravager ran into the fray, unsheathing a sword and deflecting some of the blasts sent towards them before shooting back with her gun. Raven and Red Star then shot towards the enemies, throwing them off before the rest of the Neo Young Justice and the Doom Patrol started to help and fight off against the incoming threats.

"Drift, watch your right!" Batgirl called out as she unsheathed twelve batarangs, throwing them around as she spun around.

The Clone Trooper, Drift, looked to his right and then shot at three ORDER Troopers before batarangs hit seven more heading towards him. "Thank you, Batgirl." Drift stated.

Quinlan Vos and Taiga then activated their lightsabers, deflecting blasts before Taiga sent some missiles out from his Chrome Claws. "Don't let them get into the mansion!" Quinlan Vos ordered.

Cyborg and Roboman got alongside each other and started to twirl, shooting at any enemy heading towards the entrance. Negative Man and Red Star then started to blast energy at the ORDER Troopers before Beast Boy leapt into the air, morphing into a snake.

Elastigirl sent a punch towards seventeen ORDER Troopers before Garfield morphed into a leopard, tackling and clawing at many ORDER Troopers behind her. The two then fought back-to-back, covering each other while preventing the ORDER from entering the Doom Patrol Mansion.

Roulette Squad, consisting of Dice, Prowl, Roadblock, Snake, Jet and Bee, all ran towards the ORDER Troops and sent out rockets, killing many of the ORDER Troopers. However, Jet was shot in the chest before Snake was stabbed with a bayonet. "We can't hold them off much longer!" Dice called out to Quinlan Vos, picking up a blaster and then shooting it alongside his own.

"We need to get to the ship!" Batgirl called out while using her batarang blades.

"Agreed." Vos yelled. He tossed his lightsaber into an ORDER Trooper before turning to Cyborg. "Vic, can you start up the _Legacy_?" he asked.

"I'll try, but I need some cover!" he yelled back.

"We got your back!" Vargus yelled. He and Dice then started to shoot at the ORDER Troopers before Cyborg ran towards the forest, where the Neo Young Justice ran after him in pursuit.

Elastigirl and Beast Boy both sent down twin kicks before running after the Neo Young Justice, the Clone Troopers following as they continued to shoot down the ORDER Troopers.

At the forest, more ORDER Troops came. Roboman started to punch at them while Metamorpho pounded his hands on the ground, causing the ORDER Troopers to be lifted off of the ground for Terra to finish off.

Cyborg and the Chief soon got inside. "Okay, so where are we headed?" Victor asked the Chief.

The Chief then started to punch in some coordinates. "Iceland is where General Immortus is building his weapon, according to the sources we've heard from." He stated. "Set a course for there, and we're off!"

"On it!" Cyborg yelled back. With that, he started to set the coordinates before everyone else got on board, the Clone Troopers continuing to shoot down all the ORDER Troopers heading their way.

Inside, as the _Legacy_ was now airborne, everyone started to get their chance to recover. Ravager started to tend to Red Star while Raven healed up Metamorpho. Taiga started to Force-Heal Dice while the Clone Troopers all started to reload their weapons.

Beast Boy and Elastigirl both looked to each other before chuckling. "You sure know how to put up one hell of a fight, Garfield." Rita stated.

"Thanks, Rita," Beast Boy replied back with a smile. "You too."

Rita then walked over to Beast Boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," she said. "I heard about it while we were in hiding."

"I miss her, Rita, but I'm no longer alone anymore." He stated. He then looked to the Neo Young Justice and the Republic before looking to Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. "Now, I have a family again." He said happily as the _Legacy_ took off.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think of my second chapter? Sorry if it's short, but I can assure you, there will be a Part Two to this. Now that it's summer and I have school out of the way, I can finally focus on the stories! Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this chapter. We worked on the idea together, and it all seemed to click together just fine. Hope you all liked it. I shall try to have another chapter out as soon as I can. Please review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything concerning the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great, long summer, everyone! I'll see you soon!


	3. Evil's True Mutation

Hi there, everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back to you with another new chapter of **Tales Of The Neo Young Justice**. Thank you all for liking my tie-in story. My thanks especially goes to , **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, WolfMan2010ism, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, **and of course, all of the **Guest** reviewers, for liking this so far. Since there are no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my next chapter. Please be sure to review, rate, and of course, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Evil's True Mutation

_Watchtower June 5__th__ 1532 Hours EST_

Justice League members Superman and Batman both walked up towards a holographic transmitter that was installed into the Watchtower when the Republic arrived, passing by Fire and the Elongated Man.

"Are you concerned for the Young Justice while they're in the Expanded Universe, Bruce?" Clark asked the Dark Knight as they started to set up a transmission.

Bruce remained silent before finally speaking. "Clark, we're _both_ concerned for our partners out there, and we have a right to be concerned." The Dark Knight stated.

Soon, the holograms of Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Black Canary and Icon all appeared, looking to the two founding members of the Justice League.

"Good to see that you're all okay." Superman said.

"_It's good to see you too, Clark, Bruce._" Black Canary replied back.

The Dark Knight then cleared his throat. "How are the Young Justice doing in their adventures in the Expanded Universe?" Batman asked.

"_So far, they've been doing very well,_" Martian Manhunter stated. "_We have met the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, and the Jedi Council._" J'onn reported.

"_There was a little… tension with the Young Justice and the Jedi Council due to their participation in Ahsoka's Trial._" Wonder Woman stated.

"So, where are they now?" the Man of Steel then asked. "I want to talk with Connor."

"And me with Dick." Batman added on.

"_Senator Padmé Amidala recently booked them into an apartment._" Icon then spoke up. "_We shall go and get them right now._" August Freeman added on.

Batman nodded before the new member of the Justice League, Mister Terrific, walked up to him. "Batman, we have a report coming from Quinlan Vos," The man stated. Batman and Superman both looked to Mister Terrific before he went on. "He says that he and the Neo Young Justice have found the Doom Patrol, and are heading towards Iceland."

Batman nodded before looking back to the five Justice Leaguers. "We'll talk to them later." The Dark Knight said. "For now, we have to attend this situation."

Martian Manhunter nodded as Batman and Superman soon signed off.

The holo-transmitter then started to show Quinlan Vos with Beast Boy and Batgirl beside him. "_We met up with the Doom Patrol,_" Vos stated. "_They're safe, but Mento is missing._"

"Strange," Mister Terrific stated as he placed his hand to his chin. "That's not what the life scanners say ever since the Doom Patrol's big battle against General Immortus in Maine of 1987."

Superman nodded at this. "Something's bigger at play here," the Man of Steel said with suspicion.

"Where are you now?" Batman then asked.

"_In Greenland, heading towards where Immortus and the ORDER are performing their operations in Iceland._" Vos replied back.

Batman nodded. "Keep us detailed on everything going on," he ordered. "If we manage to capture General Immortus, then we can definitely gain an edge over the ORDER."

Quinlan Vos nodded. "_Vos out._" He said, signing off.

_Greenland June 5__th__ 1138 Hours UTC-4:00_

The Neo Young Justice and the Clone Troopers with them were all recovering from the Siege of the Doom Patrol Headquarters on the _Legacy_. Commander Vargus flew the _Legacy_ while everyone rested and regained their strength.

Quinlan Vos walked up to the Chief, still recovering from a leg injury during the siege of the Doom Patrol Headquarters. "So, what's the plan for getting General Immortus?" he asked.

The Chief looked up to Vos and chuckled. "You're one curious Jedi, aren't you?" he asked.

Clone Trooper Knuckles chuckled and walked over to the two. "While we don't agree with General Vos's actions, he sees a common ground for us as loyal and independent soldiers." Knuckles stated.

Quinlan Vos chuckled before looking over to the Clone Medic. "Red Alert, how is everyone holding up?" he asked.

Red Alert looked over to Quinlan Vos and nodded. "So far, everyone is at least eighty-nine percent recovered, and we should be recovered within the next hour." The Medic reported.

"Good," Vos said. He then looked back to the Chief. "What are the plans for taking on General Immortus?"

Batgirl then walked over, wanting to listen in as well. The Chief looked to both of them and pulled out a map. "Our Intel tells us that Immortus is hiding at one of the military base, where he plans to use his Super-Weapon against the world." Chief explained.

"What exactly _is_ the weapon?" Barbara then asked. Vos and the Chief then looked to her as she started to get this all down. "I mean, is it a Doomsday Device or something?"

"We don't know yet," the Chief replied, but maybe I can hack into the cameras and see for myself." The Chief said, rolling his chair over towards the control panel.

Taiga looked over to the Chief and nodded. He then turned his attention over towards Batgirl and Vos. "Maybe it's best that we contact the Justice League concerning the situation." He suggested.

"Good idea." Vos said. He then went for his gauntlet and activated his comm system. "Quinlan Vos to Admiral Wurtz. We have an update on Immortus's whereabouts and current plans, do you copy?" he said. However, strangely enough, nothing but static came through.

Batgirl then activated her own comm system. "Batman, Justice League, do you read me?" she asked. The same static and empty transmission came through for her as well.

The Chief then looked back to them. "It seems as if we're not alone," he stated. Immediately, everyone all looked to him in surprise. "I bet that General Immortus is using some sort of jamming frequency to block our transmissions," Niles explained. "So we might be alone for a while."

Taiga then placed his hand to his head. "Master Vos, do you sense that?" he asked.

Quinlan Vos looked to Taiga and nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Something is out of place."

"I feel like we're being followed." Taiga then exclaimed, looking worryingly to Raven.

"Well, then, let's get to Iceland as quickly as possible!" Vargus exclaimed, starting to put the _Legacy_ at max speed. "Hang on!" he then yelled.

Not far away, someone was watching everything happen from a boat. He started to dash off after the _Legacy_, hoping he could get there in time.

Back on the _Legacy_, Beast Boy was talking to Terra. "It's still been hard without Mom or M'gann around." He admitted.

Terra smiled with reassurance and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know, there already _is_ someone onboard who has a history with your Mom while the '_Hello, Megan!_' show was still on." Tara Markov said, motioning her other hand towards Rita. "Why don't you talk to her? It might help to take some stress off of your shoulders." Tara suggested.

Garfield smiled and hugged his girlfriend. "Thanks, Terra." He said. Terra saluted and nodded back, showing a bit of a blush before Garfield finally walked over towards Elastigirl. "Um, hey there, Rita," Garfield said.

Rita Farr looked over as Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Garfield, hello." She said in a friendly tone. "Is there something I can help you with?" she then asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "How well did you know my mother?" he asked. Rita smiled more, causing Garfield Logan to blush a bit. "I know that not many people like to talk about their past experiences, especially in their jobs, but I would like to know more about my mother."

Rita chuckled and sighed, placing one of her feet on the chair. "Your mother and I were great friends, Garfield," Elastigirl started out, starting to remember her past life. "We met together in college, and she demonstrated her finesse during biology and nature classes."

Garfield's eyes widened at this, placing his hand to his chin, a lot starting to go on in his mind. "Strange," Beast Boy said with curiosity. "My mother always said that she excelled in health classes and agriculture."

"Well, she was at first." Rita went on. "She always went on about wanting to be someone's idol. She got the best grades, as did I." Elastigirl explained further on. "But, there was always Steve Dayton, living on the west side of her street. He'd never want to give up on gaining Marie's heart."

Beast Boy chuckled. "So, is this 'Gatsby of the time' that we've been hearing about, known as Mento?" Garfield asked with a sly tone in his voice.

"You can put it that way," Rita said as her voice started to drift off. "Steve was a drama actor, performing as the main role for the play of 'The Great Gatsby'." Rita then explained. "Even when the play was finished, he could never let go of Gatsby's personality. Always called others 'old sport' too."

Garfield then laughed at this before looking to Rita. "How did he fall for you after Marie?"

"He just changed who he was interested in," Rita explained. "Now, your mother and I, we both found ourselves in the life of show business, and one day, we were both playing around on a Hollywood set during a vacation there, and the mini-play we did was called '_Hello, Megan!_'." Rita explained. "I played her best friend, Helen, while she played the role of Megan."

Garfield and Terra's eyes both widened upon hearing this. "So, let me get this straight," Tara said, walking over. "Hollywood did _not_ create '_Hello, Megan!_', it was _you_ and Marie Logan?" she asked.

"Correct," Rita replied. "Hollywood director Jason Dwayne and writer Jonathan Goldstein found us doing our act, and, much to our surprise, they were very astonished by our acting, and asked us if they could use the idea." Rita went on. "Both of us said 'yes', but only on the condition that we star in it and write the scripts. An agreement was made, and for two years, '_Hello, Megan!_' was a bit hit."

Garfield and Terra both smiled. "Wow, didn't know that '_Hello, Megan!_' was actually made by my mother and you." Garfield stated.

Elastigirl smiled and sighed. "We went our separate ways soon after, and the way I am now all takes place afterwards, two years later." Rita explained. Her smile soon faded away as she placed her hand to her chin. "But no matter how many times in which I look back to the situation, I always feel that the accident… was _never_ an accident." Elastigirl deducted. "Something always tells me that it actually just happened on purpose."

Beast Boy and Terra both looked to each other, seeming confused by this fact.

"Talking about our pasts?" a voice then said. Rita, Beast Boy and Terra all looked to the side, where the Chief was rolling to them. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overheard the conversation."

"No problem, Chief." Rita said.

The Chief grinned upon hearing this. "You know, people would always say, 'As long as you stay true to who you are, it never matters what other people think of you.'" Niles stated. He looked over to Beast Boy and then to Elastigirl. "I hope that you always keep that advice in mind."

Beast Boy nodded. "Don't worry, we won't let it get out of our minds." He said honestly.

The Chief nodded at this, a satisfying look appearing on his face, right before Vargus then spoke up. "Everyone, prepare for landing!" Vargus announced. "We're here!"

_Iceland June 5__th__ 1616 Hours GMT_

Once the Neo Young Justice and the Doom Patrol arrived in Iceland, the _Legacy_ landed near the military base. Everyone got out as Quinlan Vos looked back to the Troops. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Vos ordered. "I sense that we're being followed."

Vargus and his Troops all nodded before placing their binoculars over their visors. "Infrared Scanners, on." Vargus said as all the other Clone Troopers followed their Commander with the same routine.

The Chief looked back to them before turning to the rest of the Neo Young Justice and the Doom Patrol. "Okay, everyone," he announced. "We need to take down Immortus as swift and quickly as possible." Niles announced.

Batgirl then stepped up with Beast Boy and Terra beside her. "We three will go with the Doom Patrol," she announced to everyone. "Taiga, you go with Quinn and guard the lower levels with Commander Vargus and Roulette Squad." She ordered. She then looked to Raven. "Rachel, you go with them."

"On it." Taiga said.

"You can count on us!" Raven exclaimed.

Quinlan Vos nodded before looking to the other members of the Neo Young Justice. "Ravager, take point and lead everyone else as backup for us." The Jedi Master ordered. "Should Immortus's soldiers or the ORDER try to pursue and capture us with success, you carry on with the mission."

Cyborg then cocked his Cannon Arm. "Well, we've got no time to lose, everyone." Victor told the Neo Young Justice and the Doom Patrol. "Let's move out!"

Everyone all nodded and started to split up. However, as Raven and Taiga were going to head off with Quinlan Vos and the Clone Troopers, she started to sense something. Taiga looked back to her. "What's wrong, Rachel?" Daniel asked his girlfriend.

Raven soon fell to her knees, starting to feel troubled. "Do you ever get that sinking feeling that someone has been manipulating you ever since Day One?" she asked. "Or the feeling that you're not alone, as if you're being followed?"

Daniel looked to Raven with surprise. "Do you sense that disturbance too?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "Yep," she replied. She then turned around, seeming to have heard some noise coming from the bushes from the nearby forest. "We're being followed, alright, but there's… something _else._" Rachel deducted, placing her hand to her chin.

Clone Trooper Switch then came over, having overheard the conversation. "Let me take a look." He offered.

"By all means, be our guest." Raven said as Taiga helped her get back onto her feet.

Switch then placed his Helmet in infrared scanner mode. Through the visor, he could see many heat signatures moving around. "So far, the only thing I'm seeing is the animals and insects moving around," Switch reported, continuing to scan. "So far, I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary," he added on. Just then, he saw something move. Something different than the other signatures he picked up. "Wait a minute," he then said, placing his blaster out. "I could have sworn that I saw a–"

"What's keeping you up?" Clone Lieutenant Cole asked, running over towards them. "We've got a perimeter to secure, and we need all hands on deck to prevent any of the enemies from getting to the super-weapon."

Taiga and Raven both looked to each other, now feeling a bit embarrassed by their paranoia while Switch took one final scan of the forest. After seeing nothing there anymore, the three turned back to Cole. "Sorry," Taiga said. "It just feels like we're being followed."

"Well, come on!" Cole then ordered. "We're already late to rendezvous with the General and the other Troopers!" he exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and ran after Cole into the building. However, from the shadows from the forest came a figure, running after them as he noticed Quinlan Vos activate his green lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Batgirl, Beast Boy and Terra, as well as the Doom Patrol, all ran up the stairs of the building, starting to make their way towards the top. "How far are we until we reach the weapon?" Beast Boy asked Roboman, looking to his arm.

"I think that we're almost there." Cliff stated, pressing at his arm. "Because according to my sensors, we're about nine floors away from General Immortus's super weapon."

"Excellent!" the Chief then said with enthusiasm. "Soon, we can stop General Immortus once and for all, and with hope, our long-lived feud might come to an end."

Just then, Beast Boy, Batgirl, Terra, Elastigirl, Roboman, Negative Man and the Chief all started to hear some footsteps approaching. Batgirl unsheathed a batarang blade as Terra levitated an arrowhead from the ground. "Steady," Batgirl ordered, raising her hand into the air.

At that moment, ORDER Troopers ran onto the fifth floor, where the first squad was. "Hands up!" an ORDER Soldier ordered.

"Yeah, ha-ha," Beast Boy said dryly. He then narrowed his eyes at them and smirked. "I don't think so."

Batgirl then tossed her batarang blade towards the ORDER Troopers, knocking them off of their feet before Terra sent her arrowhead their way. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and then charged at many of the Troopers before Roboman formed a gun from his arm. He shot it at the Troopers before Negative Man shot some negative energy towards them. Elastigirl joined in, wrapping herself around a Trooper and starting to strangle him.

Terra then started to perform several hand motions, causing the ground to rumble. All of a sudden, the ground beneath four ORDER Troopers started to give away, causing the Troopers to fall to the ground below. The slab which Terra used to vanish the ORDER Troopers then floated over to her. Terra leapt onto the slab and then levitated off of the ground. "Beast Boy!" Terra called out.

Garfield looked up to Terra as she sent him a grin. "How about we give these guys a piece of the Earth?" she yelled out.

Beast Boy smirked. "Operation: Rock 'n Roll!" he exclaimed. He then morphed into an ankylosaurus as Terra started to twirl her arms around.

"Earth!" she called out, tossing the rocks towards the ORDER Troopers. Beast Boy then used his ankylosaurus tail to knock the pieces of remaining rocks towards the Soldiers before slamming onto the ground, causing an earthquake that shook the ORDER Troopers off of their feet.

Roboman then pointed his finger towards the end of the driveway. "More soldiers!" he yelled out.

Soon, General Immortus's supersoldiers started to appear, all tall and muscular.

Beast Boy then reverted back to his human form, running alongside Terra. Together, the two started to perform tandem moves with each other, not breaking their form. The two flipped into the air before performing flying roundhouse kicks at the ORDER Troopers. They then swept their feet under one of the supersoldiers and before they did flying side kicks at another supersoldier.

Batgirl and Elastigirl watched in surprise. However, since Garfield and Tara both developed such a strong relationship with each other, they were easily able to know each others' moves and be able to fight in tandem with ease and finesse. Batgirl and Elastigirl then looked to each other and nodded. "Let's go!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Right!" Rita yelled back. The two then twirled into the air in tandem, sending twin kicks towards the supersoldiers like Beast Boy and Terra were doing. The four then flipped through the air, all knocking down some ORDER Troopers and supersoldiers. Finally, all four of them landed dropkicks down at the ORDER and Immortus's forces, sending them all over the edge. Beast Boy then smirked, swiping his thumb across his face while Terra sent out a punch in front of her as Barbara flicked her cape.

The Chief just watched, a stern look growing on his face as he performed an offhand backhand at an ORDER Trooper sneaking up behind him.

Meanwhile, down below, Cole, Switch, Taiga and Raven all regrouped with Quinlan Vos, his Clone Troopers and the rest of the Neo Young Justice. Quinlan Vos studied the looks on Danny and Rachel's faces and sighed. "Let me guess, Raven sensed it too?" the Jedi Master asked.

Taiga nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Not only do we feel that we have been followed, but something feels out of place in this mission." Danny explained. "It's either because we might be walking into a trap or that we might be on the wrong side."

"You're suggesting that we fight for the ORDER?!" Metamorpho then exclaimed with disbelief.

Ravager looked to Rex Mason and shook her head. "Rex, think about it!" she yelled. "_Why_ would _we_ want to join the ORDER?!"

Metamorpho sighed. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just that… after all that we've been through, the ORDER is really starting to get on my nerves."

"We understand," Raven said. "But what Taiga meant was that the Doom Patrol might be working for the ORDER, and we could have been doing all of their dirty work." Rachel explained.

Just then, Raven started to sense something. "Wait a minute," Rachel exclaimed. At that moment, someone ran in from the shadows behind her and sent a blast at her. Raven quickly turned around, realizing that the person was there, and sent a blast to counter it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she exclaimed, her blue ray of mystical energy clashing with what appeared to be red lightning.

Eventually, Raven and the newcomer broke off, both in a standoff. Everyone all aimed their weapons towards the stalker. This man wore a black suit, as well as red gloves and a lightning bolt on his chest. On his head was a black and red helmet with eye visors.

"Hands in the air!" Sinker ordered. "Surrender, or we'll shoot!"

"Sorry, old sport, but that doesn't work for me." The figure quipped. With that, he ran towards everyone, preparing to attack them.

Quinlan Vos and Taiga both activated their lightsabers, starting to charge towards the newcomer. "Take him!" Quinlan Vos ordered. The Clone Troopers all started to fire at their mysterious intruder, but he only skidded off to the side. Raven sent another blast towards him, but the man countered by kicking her in the chest.

Ravager then took out her gun, shooting at the man as Cyborg helped Raven get back up. The two then sent twin blasts towards the man, but once again, he dodged them.

Red Star then sent a blast towards their visitor, but his helmet then flashed, causing Leonid to blast towards the outside.

Raven was about to attack again until she suddenly stopped, the man looking to her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and for a while, the whole world seemed like it had all stopped.

Raven soon found herself in her psyche, which was depicted as the Headquarters Mansion for the Doom Patrol. "_Where… am I?_" she asked herself.

"_Forgive me, old sport,_" the man who attacked the Neo Young Justice and the Republic said, coming our from the shadows. "_But this seemed to be the only way that I could speak to you without interference from your friends._"

Raven then looked to the man with curiosity. "_So, are you, like, a telepath or something?_" the Gem asked. "_Because I'm friends with at least three telepaths, all of whom are now far away in another Universe._"

The man shook his head, pointing to his helmet. "_This helmet right here, invented by me, allows me to use telepathy,_" the man explained. "_I built it back in the day to impress a woman I really loved, but that's a story that you already know, old sport._"

Raven suddenly gasped when she put all of the pieces together. "_The helmet, the power over telepathy, the costume, the term 'old sport',_" Raven started out. She then looked to the man and her eyes widened. "_You're Mento!_"

Mento nodded. "_And you are Rachel Roth, daughter of Trigon,_" he stated. He then let out a chuckle. "_Hey, I'm a mind-reader._" He joked. Both he and Raven then laughed before Mento gave a serious glare. "_Please listen to me,_" he begged. "_Right now, you and your friends, even the Doom Patrol, are in great danger._"

Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_What kind of danger is occurring that you had to speak with me specifically?_" the Half-Demon asked.

Back on the fifth level, everyone all finished off the supersoldiers and the ORDER Troopers. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and stood back-to-back with Roboman before they sent strong, twin punches towards the remaining enemies, knocking them out and killing them. The rest soon got away, not wanting to get harmed anymore.

"Are there any more of Immortus's soldiers and/or ORDER Troopers heading our way?" the Chief asked. Everyone all looked to him before he started to explain. "Remember, everyone, that we need to disable the super-weapon, so from here on out, we can't let anyone get in our way." The Chief explained, getting everyone to understand.

Batgirl then held out a scanner as Terra started to feel the ground. "We're all clear!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Then the trouble's finally over." Negative Man stated. "We're out of harm's way."

"Not quite, Larry," a voice then said.

Everyone all gasped as they looked down towards the roadway, where Quinlan Vos, Raven, Taiga, Ravager, Red Star, Metamorpho, Cyborg, the Clone Troopers and much to everyone's surprise, Mento.

"Mento!" Roboman and Negative Man exclaimed with surprise.

"Steve!" Elastigirl then yelled out, running towards him with the rest of the Doom Patrol, save for the Chief, who looked on in surprise.

"Not possible." Niles exclaimed.

Steve and Rita then hugged each other warmly while Cliff and Larry both patted their now-alive Doom Patrol member on the shoulder.

Rita laughed and looked to her husband. "How are you here?!" she exclaimed. "Did you survive from General Immortus's attack back then?"

"It wasn't Immortus who killed me," Mento then said.

Everyone all fell silent as the Chief started to roll away. However, one of the Clone Troopers shot at the ground beneath him, followed by Cyborg and Ravager both aiming their blasters at him.

Steve smiled and then pointed towards the Chief. "It was _him_." Mento then said grimly.

Barbara, Garfield and Tara then looked towards the Chief, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "What?!" he exclaimed while laughing. "That's preposterous!" he then remarked. "_Obviously_, our friend here has been living alone and in the past for too long." He joked. "He's telling us nothing but a lie!"

Mento stepped up and shook his head. "The _only_ one who's been living a lie, no, _telling_ lies, was you." Mento said scornfully.

Roboman then stepped up. "Mento, what do you mean?" he asked.

"What's gotten into you?" Negative Man asked. "You seem on edge, _really_ on edge." Steve added on, seeming to be concerned for his friend, especially since they haven't seen him in a while.

Steve Dayton then looked towards his wife. "Rita, the Chief was the one who came to you after you left Hollywood following your accident at Mount Pinatubo, right?" he asked.

Rita nodded. "Yes, he was the one who recruited me for the Doom Patrol, and one of the only ones who believed that I was still a good person after being exposed to the gases at the volcano," Elastigirl stated. "Why do you ask this?"

Mento then looked over to Roboman. "Cliff, you were crashed by another vehicle on your way to your NASCAR Race, right?"

Cliff nodded. "Uh, yeah," he replied. "When I woke up, Chief told me that his friend who made the Metal Men preserved my brain and rebuilt my body." 

Finally, Mento turned towards Negative Man. "Steve, was it or was it _not_ the Chief who recruited you in the Doom Patrol after you were exposed to radioactive activity?" Mento asked.

Steve nodded like the rest of the Doom Patrol. "The Chief said that he found a place for me after the accident."

"Well," Steve then said, looking to the Chief. "Did the Chief ever tell you about _these?_" he then asked, tossing files into the air, landing into the hands of the members of the Doom Patrol. "They were all written by the Chief himself."

Elastigirl was the first to read her file. "'The Philippines, 1977,'" Rita started out. "'When I saw the volcano, Mount Pinatubo, erupt at the same time Miss Rita Farr happened to be on set for her movie, I managed to change the flow of the lava, altered with special gases, to…'" Rita then paused, her eyes widening with shock. "'To transform Rita into a mutant to recruit.'" Elastigirl finished up, narrowing her eyes at the Chief angrily.

Roboman growled at the Chief before looking to the file he was given. "'California, 1980,''" Cliff started to read. "'Cliff Steele possesses great strength and speed. I wanted to put those talents to use, so to enhance his body, I hardwired a car, crashing it into his while he was headed to his NASCAR Race, and had my friend, Will Magnus, who was also very well-known for being the creator of the Metal Men heroes, salvage his brain and build him a new body. With him left with nowhere to go, I found him and recruited him as a member of my dreamed Doom Patrol.'" He exclaimed, glaring at the Chief.

Negative Man then looked to his file. "'Arizona, 1982,'" Larry started to read out loud, causing the Chief to narrow his eyes towards the Doom Patrol. "'While the famed scientist Larry Trainor was inspecting radioactive activity in Arizona, I had already set up mines that would detonate the field, thereby capturing him in the blast radius, and recruiting him as my third member of the Doom Patrol.'" Larry read. He then glared at the Chief.

Mento then stepped up. "I found out about these files after I joined the Doom Patrol, and at that moment, I had discovered that the so-called 'accidents' that turned you into mutants were no accidents at all, but intended assaults on you all by the Chief, who saw me as a threat since I had no powers." Mento started to explain. "When I attempted to tell you before our encounter with General Immortus in Maine, the Chief left me for dead while you took down Immortus."

The Chief then started to clap. "Well done, Mento, you have me all figured out," he complimented dryly. He then looked to everyone else, all sending him scowls. "The world has no place for mutants, _freaks_ like you!" he exclaimed. "We may have saved the world back then, but there are still some who _refuse_ to accept us!"

"And yet, did Ahsoka's arrival here and bond with the heroes send you no message at all?!" Raven then exclaimed.

"I have overseen the Attack of the Injustice League, the Invasion of the Separatists and the Strike of the ORDER, all of which were caused by humanity, the _true_ enemy!" Immortus proclaimed. "You see, I don't intend on _destroying_ the super-weapon but I plan on _using_ it, to wipe out two thirds of the human race, all of whom I will transform into mutants!"

"You won't get away with this, Niles!" Mento exclaimed.

"I already _have_, _Old Sport_." The Chief then quipped, starting to make his way to the top.

"Stop him!" Quinlan Vos ordered. "Right now, the Chief of the Doom Patrol is a threat!"

The Clone Troopers all chased after the Chief, shooting down the ORDER Troopers and the Supersoldiers in their way.

Beast Boy then morphed into a Pteranodon, flying after the Chief while screeching in anger.

At the top, General Immortus started to prepare the Super-Weapon. He wore a blue and black military uniform with a cutlass at his side and a sash of badges on his chest. He then pulled up a holo-transmitter, showing the image of Sylas and Xion themselves.

"_Are you ready to proceed with the plan, General?_" Sylas asked.

General Immortus nodded. "Yes, Lord Sylas," he replied. "This Super-Weapon will soon wipe out the Republic Fleet guarding the Portal into the Expanded Universe, allowing the ORDER Fleet to fly through and help accelerate the invasion of the Expanded Universe with you, leaving both the Republic, Justice League, Jedi Order and Young Justice defenseless!"

Xion then looked to General Immortus with intimidation. "_You had better work your weapon works, General,_" she said sternly. "_Remember that other operatives for the ORDER have failed before._" She added on. "_If you fail on that side of the Portal, then we will be unable to help you from whatever verdict you receive._"

General Immortus nodded and then signed off. He started to get to the Super-Weapon, now charging up. "Count Vertigo, Harm and Nizam have all failed the ORDER before," he said to himself. "I will not end up like them. I will succeed, avenge my fallen comrades and prove myself to the ORDER once and for all."

"Step away from the weapon, Immortus." A voice then said dangerously.

General Immortus turned around in surprise to see the Chief, aiming a fallen blaster at him. "Well, Niles, it's been a while." Immortus remarked, unsheathing his sword.

The Chief then shot at Immortus, but he deflected the blast with ease. He then took out his own gun and shot back, destroying one of the wheels on the Chief's wheelchair.

Quinlan Vos, Taiga, the Doom Patrol and the Clone Troopers then all ran in, aiming their weapons towards both of the enemies. "Both of you, hands up!" Commander Vargus ordered.

Immortus then charged at all of them, causing the Troopers to fire. Quinlan Vos then activated his lightsaber and slashed at the General, the two now in a blade lock. Immortus broke off before Vos attacked with a Makashi jab. General Immortus parried off the attack and knocked the blade aside before Quinlan Vos leapt over Immortus, landing behind him. The two clashed once again, everyone watching.

The Chief started to make his way towards the Super-Weapon while Quinlan Vos and General Immortus continued to clash together. Transferring himself from his wheelchair to the seat of the Super-Weapon, the laser started to rise up, aiming towards America. "Now, my plan shall be set in motion!" he exclaimed.

Just then, Beast Boy in his Pteranodon Form flew in, screeching and causing everyone to look up. Beast Boy dropped Mento over the Chief, tackling him immediately. The Chief was soon sent to the ground as Mento started to lift him off of the ground by the collar. "If you're hoping to recreate the past, then get it through your head that you just can't!" Steve exclaimed.

Quinlan Vos then grabbed General Immortus's sword after slashing at his right arm, cutting it off and then placing both of his blades at Immortus's neck. "Both of you are under arrest." Quinlan Vos proclaimed.

The Chief looked up in disappointment, sighing and then placing his hands up as the Clone Troopers started to take both of them away, a Republic Star Destroyer arriving with Gunships flying down. 

_Mount Justice June 7__th__ 1421 Hours EDT_

Two days after the event, everyone was relaxing at Mount Justice. Both General Immortus and the Chief were imprisoned for attempting to eradicate the Human Race, and the rest of the Doom Patrol was now with the Justice League as new members and returning as a division for the League, now with Mento as their new leader.

While the Young Justice and the Doom Patrol were having some good times, Terra decided to talk to her boyfriend. Beast Boy was talking with Elastigirl and Mento before Terra walked up to them. "So, how do you still feel about your mother and sister?" she asked. "I hope that you're not still sad about them gone." Terra then said with a blush on her face.

Garfield smiled and hugged her. "I have to admit, I was afraid before," he started out before looking to Rita and Steve. "But now, I know that I'm never alone. I have you, Terra, the Doom Patrol, the Neo Young Justice, the Republic, Quinn, everyone." He said happily.

Rita and Steve both smiled before Garfield pulled up a screen on the holoscreen. "Now, who's up for some '_Hello, Megan!_'?" he asked.

Everyone all laughed, walking over to watch with them as a new family as an episode of _Hello, Megan!_ Started to play.

**Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think of Part Two for the Doom Patrol Chapters? It took me quite some time to get done since I am on my vacation in Disneyworld. Still, I shall try to get everything done. Please be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me with this plot. He was the one who suggested that this be two chapters, and without him, I doubt that I would have ever gotten it done. By the way, this story, plus **Unleashing The Impossible**,**Transformers: Possibly Prime**, and coming up next, **Journey of the Knight** will all be a part of my Fourth Of July Four-Story Special. Please make sure to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great Fourth of July, everyone! God bless America with the great promises of life, liberty, justice and the pursuit of happiness for all! I'll see you soon!


	4. Two-Timer

Hi there, everyone, how's it going for you? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you with another new chapter for my tie-in story for **Journey of the Knight**, **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**! Thanks for your support, all of you. My thanks goes especially to **The Christian Jedi**,** Jacqueline Karsh, Darkest Nightmare's Dread, WolfMan2010ism, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, PowerHour2013, Dwayne McDuffie, Slade The Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, TheGreatGodzilla, Jonathan579, Virgil1989 The Crossover King, trickster3696, KrautYank, **and of course, every one of the **Guest** reviewers, for liking this story so far. Now, without further ado, please let me move onto my newest chapter. Please review, rate, and be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Two-Timer

_Jump City June 12__th__ 1216 Hours EDT_

The Royal Flush Gang, consisting of Jack, Ace, King, Queen and Ten, burst out of a bank with bags of money in their hands. Police were soon on the move as they ran away.

Downtown, Kyle Rayner and Koriand'r, taking up the alias Kori Anderson so that no one would suspect her, were having a date at a restaurant called _Chez Couteaux_. Kyle was wearing a black tuxedo and khakis while Kori was wearing a teal shirt with black pants.

"Nice of you to get us a spot at this restaurant," Koriand'r said to her boyfriend, who smiled back in response. "Courtney and Kara always say that this place is packed all the time."

Kyle chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that having a Mentor who worked at Ferris Industries really helps you get the best in life." He said slyly.

Kori raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Let me guess, you had Hal book us a spot?" she guessed.

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah," he stated, rolling his eyes and causing Kori to blush. "You know, it's now rare that we are ever able to get time off from missions." Kyle said just as a waiter rolling a cart with their lunch came over.

Koriand'r nodded before sighing. "Kyle, you know that with the War and the ORDER having reached our Universe, there will hardly be any time to rest and relax, right?" the Tamaranean asked while taking a sip of her root beer.

Kyle sighed and nodded. "I know, Kori," the Green Lantern replied. "It's just that I wanted to take as much time as I could to try and spend this moment with you before the next possible crisis occurs."

Kori nodded as the two then ate their salads.

All of a sudden, an explosion was heard coming from outside. Kyle immediately placed his hand out, using his Power Ring to see what the problem was as Kori simply looked out the window so that she could see the Crisis. Both of them immediately noticed the same thing, which was the Royal Flush Gang, each attempting to run away from the police.

The waiter then came over. "Is there anything more that you would want from our menus?" he asked.

Kyle shook his head and took out ten dollars, placing it on the table before he got up, his Ring starting to glow and his Green Lantern Uniform starting to manifest on his body.

Koriand'r then twirled around, now revealing her own uniform.

Everyone all looked on in surprise before the two flew out, the waiter looking to the ten dollars he was given before walking away.

Outside, the Royal Flush Gang started to make their way towards the Docks. "Alright, everyone," King told the rest of the Royal Flush Gang. "In a matter of seconds, we'll be free from those cops and be able to own all of this money!"

"I think not!" Kyle Rayner's voice then said, appearing in front of them and creating an Energy Shield to prevent them from escaping.

Ace was then about to blast at the young Green Lantern, but three blasts were sent to the ground in front of them as Starfire flew into the fray, her hands glowing with Starbolts.

That was when the police drove in, the Royal Flush Gang now surrounded and outnumbered. Seeing that they had been defeated, all five members of the Royal Flush Gang placed their hands in the air, surrendering.

Kyle and Kori both smirked to each other, knowing that they had done well for this day as the police started to take the Royal Flush Gang away.

_Mount Justice June 12__th__ 1318 Hours EDT_

Batgirl and Beast Boy both watched over the members of the Neo Young Justice as they trained with each other. It had been a while after the Doom Patrol incident, and with the knowledge that the ORDER and the Light were still performing operations without the Original Young Justice present, then they all had to be on high alert.

However, the female Dark Knight and Garfield Logan were watching Kyle Rayner and Koriand'r in particular train together. Quinlan Vos walked over to the leaders of the Neo Young Justice and chuckled upon seeing the two lovebirds train with each other.

"Ah, young love," Quinlan Vos stated as he crossed his arms. "Quite a sight to behold."

Barbara and Garfield looked to Quinlan Vos as soon as he said this. "You mean you've seen this happen before?" Garfield asked.

Quinlan Vos nodded. "On Geonosis, when Mace Windu led a group of two-hundred Jedi to rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Padmé Amidala," Vos explained. "The love was between Obi-Wan as he fought alongside a late, fellow Jedi named Siri Tachi and between Anakin and Padmé, but for what reasons, I don't know." Quinlan Vos stated as he then shrugged soon afterwards.

"Interesting," Barbara Gordon then said, placing her hand to her chin. "Ahsoka always told me that it is natural for Jedi to feel love."

"Natural, maybe, but it is otherwise forbidden." Quinlan Vos then corrected her.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow when she heard this. "Why is that?" she asked.

"The Council believes that attachments to others within the Jedi Order can lead Jedi to the Dark Side of the Force." Quinlan Vos stated. "Therefore, sometimes love can be a dangerous thing."

Terra, who was working at a holocomputer with Taiga, noticed the conversation going on and soon stopped their work. "So far, who has fallen from the Light Side of the Force when they've had personal attachments?" Danny asked curiously.

"There have been many dating back to the Days of the Old Republic," Quinlan Vos then started to explain further on. "Such as Jedi Master Satele Shan, Serra's ancestor, and Republic Trooper Jace Malcolm, but Satele was the only few of the Jedi who have had personal attachments with others and haven't fallen to the Dark Side."

"Good thing it doesn't apply for _Non_-Jedi." Terra then said as she started to cuddle up against Beast Boy.

Taiga then looked over to Raven and smiled. Rachel Roth noticed Danny looking to her and blushed as she then smiled back at him. Danny then looked towards Kyle Rayner and Koriand'r, smirking upon sensing their deep love for each other. "I think there are also a few members of the Neo Young Justice who aren't afraid to show love."

Clone Commander Vargus then walked over towards the four. "General Vos, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Terra and Taiga, we are ready to begin our transmission." The Clone Commander said as he sent a salute.

Quinlan Vos nodded. "Good," the Jedi Master stated. "Let us begin."

Everyone then stopped training and looked to the center of the Mission Room, seeing holograms of the Young Justice appear in front of them. With them was a new girl with pale-white skin and some sort of strange apparel on her body.

"_Hey, guys,_" Robin said as he swiveled his chair. "_What's up and about on Earth-16 with the rest of the Neo Young Justice?_" the Boy Wonder asked.

"Things are going well on this end," Beast Boy said. He then looked to Miss Martian and smiled. "What about you, Sis? How are things going there for you in the Expanded Universe?"

"_We're doing fine,_" Miss Martian replied. She then looked to Beast Boy and smiled. "_You hanging in there alright, Gar?_" she then asked. "_Sorry for intruding on a personal matter, but recently, Master Vos has been telling me about some troubles that you've been facing while we were gone, so I got a bit worried._" M'gann then explained.

"Don't worry, they're resolved now." Beast Boy then said as he held onto Terra's hand.

Miss Martian smiled and nodded before Ventress walked up to see the friends and other members of the Young Justice from Earth-16. "_So, who are these?_" Asajj asked with curiosity.

Quinlan Vos looked to Ventress and narrowed his eyes at her. "Ventress!" he exclaimed. "Why is a Bounty Hunter like _you_ following the Young Justice?" Vos demanded.

Ahsoka chuckled and waved her arms around. "_I-it's okay, Master Vos,_" the Togruta said with much reassurance in her voice. "_Ventress is working to redeem herself._"

"I've been told about you," Batgirl then spoke up. "Although I'm still a bit puzzled about how you came to be Dooku's Apprentice," Barbara stated. Ventress looked to Batgirl as she spoke up again. "Did Count Dooku make you his Apprentice in the presence of Darth Sidious or did he find you on his own? I'm confused."

Asajj just rolled her eyes. "_After my Jedi Master, Ky Narec, was killed, I took up his lightsaber with my own and infiltrated a tournament that Count Dooku was present at, hoping to prove myself worthy of bearing the title of Sith,_" Ventress started to explain. "_We fought, and after he admitted that I was a worthy challenge, both he and Darth Sidious said that I would be a promising disciple, and my story of being Dooku's Apprentice started there._" Ventress finished up.

"Oh," Barbara said after hearing this. "Okay."

"_So, what's going on now on Earth?_" Ahsoka asked. "_Have there been any problems since we've left?_"

"Well, we've found the Doom Patrol and are now part of the Justice League for a start," Terra started out. "And for a while now, things have been quiet."

"_Sounds boring._" Ventress remarked, leaning back on her seat. "_I'm more for action, and it sounds like on that EARTH Planet, there hasn't even been any kind of action of any sort._"

"Sure_ has _been boring," Taiga exclaimed. "And if that's not the understatement of the year, then I don't know what is." The Force-Sensitive added on, trying to hide away his boredom from Batgirl, Beast Boy and Quinlan Vos.

Asajj Ventress then looked down to Taiga and smirked. "_Well, YOU sure seem to be strong with the Force, young one,_" the Dathomirian stated with wonder. "_I admit, I am impressed by the strong amount of Power of the Force within you._"

Taiga nodded before some beeping came up on the terminal. "_We're coming out of Hyperspace!_" M'gann exclaimed.

Mister Terrific then walked into the Hologram. "General Vos, we have a situation, and you're needed with the rest of the Neo Young Justice immediately." Mister Terrific explained.

Both Ahsoka and Quinlan Vos nodded, Vos for the situation with the Neo Young Justice and signing off while Ahsoka, with the original Young Justice, were now approaching Quarzite.

"_We'll talk later._" Ahsoka said quickly to her friends back on Earth.

"Right, 10-4," Batgirl replied. "See you soon." The female Dark Knight then said, signing off of the transmission.

Quinlan Vos then looked over to Mister Terrific. "What's the problem, Terrific?" Vos asked.

Mister Terrific then pulled up a holocomputer. "It seems that our sensors have picked up ORDER Activity in Paris," Mister Terrific explained, showing what the sensors and long-range defense systems have picked up. "Sources identify that Saturn Sapphire is leading the operations."

Kyle Rayner then stepped up, looking to what the sensors were showing. "I thought that we took her down in New Zealand." The Green Lantern asked, pulling up footage from the Battle of Earth. " I mean, she _was_ there, right?" The Green Lantern reminded everyone.

Starfire then stepped up. "While I was on Tamaran, there was always news of the ORDER building up their forces in other parts of the Galaxy," Koriand'r started to explain. "Elite ORDER Generals, all building up from Oa to New Genesis, the numbers never ending."

"So, the ORDER's been building up in places _other_ than Earth this whole time, huh?" Quinlan Vos asked with concern. The Jedi Master then let out a sigh and placed his hand to his head. "Things have just become more complicated than before." He then looked back up to Mister Terrific. "What are their plans, creating a second Portal to the Expanded Universe and help Sylas try to get a jump on the rest of the Young Justice?"

"We don't know that for sure, not quite yet," Mister Terrific started to explain. "But there are rumors going around that a shipment of weapons is arriving to increase the Arms of the ORDER over tenfold."

Master Vos nodded upon hearing the news. "Our most likely scenario is that they'll gain those weapons from the Separatist Battle Droid remains from when Dooku launched his assault on the White House." Quinlan reasoned. "We can't allow any more smuggling, not since the Light tried to take the _Invisible Hand_ when it was the ORDER who succeeded." Vos added on. He then looked to the Neo Young Justice as they began to gather around. "Now that we know what we're up against, the mission shall require stealth, aerial reconnaissance, muscles and tech." Quinlan Vos said to the Neo Young Justice.

"Kyle Rayner and Starfire, you two are in charge of Air Recon." Vos ordered, getting Kyle and Kori to step up before Master Vos went on. "Supergirl, you'll be the muscles for the mission and Snow, Raven and Taiga will be in charge of stealth, Novastar and Stingray will come along to provide additional firepower."

The selected Neo Young Justice members all nodded before walking off to the Hangar Bay for takeoff in the _Legacy_, Batgirl and Beast Boy coming along to oversee the mission as they all took off to Paris.

_Paris, France June 12__th__ 1527 Hours UTC-1:00_

Over Paris, the _Legacy_ flew and came out of hyperspace. Batgirl piloted the ship as Raven started to take a look out the window, sitting in a meditative position as her Astral Self emerged and started to wander around. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Rachel soon incanted repeatedly, her mind now focused on what was happening on the ground below.

Raven's Astral Spirit soon flew straight into the ground, coming back up onto the surface soon afterwards. She began to fly around, no one taking notice of her as she flew by.

Soon, Raven's spirit cane across a nearby squadron of ORDER Troopers. They were all standing in front of a fenced area, letting no one pass. "_Just what are you hiding there?_" Raven asked herself. Quickly thinking, Raven flew forwards and tried to fly into the area, but she was suddenly knocked back by some sort of Force Field. Raven's spirit fell to the ground in pain. "_Mystical Energy Barrier, huh?_" She mused to herself.

Raven then smirked and looked back to the battalion of ORDER Troopers, where one Trooper came in to take another Trooper's place. Raven grinned and entered the departing ORDER Trooper's body just as he entered. The Barrier didn't affect her at all this time.

Inside, Raven started to look around in the Trooper's body. Her eyes widened when she immediately saw what was going on. Cargo ships were coming in, all carrying crates. Raven could see Madame Rouge oversee the operations with Morgana Le Fay at her side while Sinestro, now seeming to be free from custody, was scanning each crate. Her jaw then dropped when she saw the gunslinger crime lord from Star City, the Mayor, open up one of the crates and reveal what appeared to be a Battle Droid Blaster, which he used to shoot at the Trooper Raven was possessing.

Raven quickly got out of the body of the ORDER Trooper before the blasts could hit him. Before they could, however, a pink shield appeared in front of the Trooper.

Raven and the Mayor both looked up to see Saturn Sapphire floating down, looking very disconcerted. "Xavier, those weapons are very priceless." Sapphire reprimanded the Mayor angrily. "I did not come all the way from the far reaches of the Galaxy to see that the ORDER has now become careless in important matters."

The Mayor just scoffed and placed the blaster down. "You take the fun out of everything." He teased, getting back to work.

Raven then left the area by possessing another ORDER Trooper and then flying back to the _Legacy_.

Once Raven's spirit returned to her body, Raven woke up, seeing everyone from the selected Neo Young Justice members to Quinlan Vos to the Clone Troopers all looking at her, wanting to know the progress of her search.

"Well, Raven, what did you find?" Clone Commander Vargus asked the young mage.

Raven took some time to catch her breath before finally speaking. "Well, it looks like Quinn was right," Rachel started out. "The ORDER has indeed been smuggling Separatist weaponry from when Grievous attacker the White House. I spotted Madame Rouge, Morgana Le Fay, the Mayor and Saturn Sapphire herself, plus the area's heavily guarded."

"Then we need to try and find another way into the area," Snow then deducted. Everyone nodded at this before looking to Stingray. "Steven, you're the one with military expertise. How do you think we should get in?" Elsa asked.

Stingray took some time to think. "We get through in our civilian attire," Steven started to say. "We can try to find a way into the area, but we have to be inconspicuous so as not to draw attention to ourselves."

"That sounds like a plan." Quinlan Vos then said.

The _Legacy_ soon landed near a building not too far away from where the ORDER was heading their operations. Kyle deactivated his Ring while Batgirl took out some spare clothes for Koriand'r to wear. Stingray removed his armor while Supergirl twirled around and let her civilian clothes come on. Novastar started to engulf with flames, her own civilian attire appearing on her body as Taiga had his armor removed as well, Batgirl taking off her suit and Elsa placing on a teal dress as well as a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves and magenta cape, with dark brown shoes with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, placing her hair back in a French braided crown twist bun.

Quinlan Vos then placed on a gray T-shirt, matching cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots as the Clone Troopers all stayed in the Ship. "We'll be here until you give us the go on the mission." Commander Vargus stated.

Vos nodded before he and the members of the Neo Young Justice all walked down the stairs and to the streets, where they would try to find a way into the ORDER's operations.

Raven placed a hand to her head and then tapped it. "_Testing, one two three, testing,_" she repeated mentally through everyone's heads.

Taiga looked to Raven and smiled. "_Your own version of the Psychic Link used by Miss Martian, huh?_" he asked, impressed.

Raven nodded. "_Yes. It's not that strong, but I'm able to produce the Link to this limit, so everyone, stay on guard, and be careful about how you use this Psychic Link_." Rachel then ordered.

Quinlan Vos nodded as well. "_We can't just enter the facility blindly, so we have to split up, and try to find out any information that will help us to take down the ORDER here._" The Jedi Master stated. He then looked to Taiga and Raven. "_Rachel, Danny, you come with me. Julie, go with Kara to the Eiffel Tower. There could be a good view of what's going on in the area there. Steven, you're with Snow. Kyle and Kori, you stick together_." Vos ordered.

Everyone all nodded before going off to find out what they could about the ORDER Operations.

From a distance away, Sinestro and Saturn Sapphire both watched everything go on. "It appears that we have some unwanted company." Sinestro stated as he crossed his arms.

"Koriand'r," Saturn Sapphire stated. "I haven't seen you since I devastated the former Planet of Ajuris IV."

"And I still have a grudge against Rayner for taking me down at Area 51." Sinestro added on through gritted teeth.

The two Lanterns then chuckled and flew down, now intent on getting their revenge and stopping the Republic and Neo Young Justice from ruining their plans.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Kori were both walking together, trying to find any clues so that they could further find out what the ORDER was planning. Secretly, Kyle was using his Power Ring to scan the civilians and read their minds so as to find out if they were involved with the ORDER. Koriand'r, on the other hand, was using her vision to try and find ORDER Troopers on her own.

After a while of searching, the two found themselves with little to no success. Kyle sighed. "Maybe I should go check down the street, and you should go check over at this area," the Green Lantern suggested. "That way, we can cover more ground."

"Good idea." Kori replied.

The two then walked their separate ways to try and find more members of the ORDER.

Kyle started to walk around the inner ring of the city, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. So far, he was seeing nothing. "I hope this doesn't get me to a dead end." Kyle said to himself before turning the corner.

All of a sudden, he noticed someone purposefully bumping into civilians. Kyle glared her in the eyes before walking up to her while scanning her through the Ring. "Cindy, alias Sin." He read. "Known martial arts combatant, college dropout, subterfuge and espionage expert, last seen with Saturn Sapphire of the ORDER." Now, Kyle had his lead on the ORDER.

The girl, known as Sin, continued to walk after bumping into the man before Kyle walked up to her. "Sin, am I correct?" Kyle asked.

Sin scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, what's it to you, Abercrombie?" she retorted.

"What do you know about the ORDER?" Kyle then asked. "And when I say that, I mean, what do you know about what the ORDER's been up to, since you were last seen talking with Saturn Sapphire, an Elite Member of the ORDER?" Kyle questioned further on. "So, any of this ring a bell to you?"

Sin said nothing at first, remaining silent. After that moment of silence, she started to run away, causing Kyle to roll his eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He stated, now taking out his Power Ring, starting to fly after her soon after.

Sin started to run, but considering that a Green Lantern was chasing after her in the air, she was starting to fall short. Kyle flew straight after her, getting everyone in the area to look to the two with confusion and surprise, wondering what was going on.

Sin then leapt over a fence and through a parking lot, but Kyle flew over the fence and continued to fly until she turned a corner into an alley, reaching a dead end.

Kyle arrived and placed walls all around Sin to prevent her from escaping. "Now, answer my questions." Kyle demanded calmly as he started to aim his Power Ring straight at Sin. "What is the ORDER up to?"

Meanwhile, Koriand'r looked around as well by the Town Square, using her vision to try and draw out any hidden members of the ORDER. So far, she had been unsuccessful in finding any clues, but she wouldn't give up. She continued to search throughout the area until she finally came across a suspicious face.

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Starfire started to walk towards him. "Hey, you!" she yelled.

The man, who was wearing white goggles, a grey and white coat covering a black leather shirt and grey pants, as well as black leather boots underneath, looked to Koriand'r with confusion. "_Oui, que puis-je vous aider?_" he asked in French.

"You were with the ORDER in Blüdhaven, helping to smuggle weapons while Syrena was talking with Madame Rouge and Anarky, weren't you?" Kori asked as she began pointing a finger at him.

"_Je ne comprends pas l'anglais. Que voulez-vous dire?_" the man asked, not understanding even a word of what the Tamaranean was saying.

Starfire sighed. She knew this man. He was indeed with Syrena and the rest of the ORDER when Madame Rouge and Anarky were being recruited into the ORDER, but now she had two problems: one being that the man was trying to play innocent and that she had absolutely no idea what he was saying to her.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Kori yelled in rage, frustrated at the fact that she couldn't even understand a simple language.

"_Je vous connais de quelque part?_" the man then asked.

Kori groaned and looked around. _I hope that he's not around to see this._ She thought to herself. Seeing that the coast was clear, she leaned into the man's face.

Back at the alley, Kyle continued to question Sin. So far, she was being far from very cooperative, even though she knew that she was in the hands of a Green Lantern, she possessed no kind of super powers to try and fight back, and since she was last seen spotted with the ORDER, she most likely couldn't even try to get out of the predicament she was in, even if she tried. 

"Okay, so I was seen with Saturn Sapphire, so what?" Sin retorted, trying to keep her cool in the situation.

"If you're with the ORDER, then I have a right to take you in," Kyle stated. "I mean, just _imagine_, being in the hands of a member of the _Justice League_, like Batman. Oh, how his BatGlare could just kill a man in seconds." Kyle taunted. "Ooh, or perhaps a Jedi, huh? I bet that they would enjoy using you as target practice with their lightsabers, all warm, hot, plasma, and–"

"Okay, okay!" Sin finally snapped, feeling nervous about what Kyle was already saying. "I'll talk!" she exclaimed. "Saturn told me that after the Battle of Earth, about every member of the ORDER now needed to redirect their attention to increasing their Arms. There's a War coming," Sin then said. "Alakshmi told me herself. The Republic in the Expanded Universe will be destroyed from the inside and become the most ruthless dominion there ever is, and no one can stop it from happening."

Kyle smirked and then released the arrogant street girl. He then looked to his Ring, seeing an Admiral in the Hologram. "Admiral Wurtz, send down Shock Troopers to the location I am about to send to you," he ordered the Admiral. "A girl with some knowledge on the ORDER is here, and I believe that we should interrogate her. She seems to know some things that may be useful for the Republic to win the War in the Expanded Universe."

Admiral Wurtz nodded. "_Shock Troopers are already on their way to your location_." he reported.

Kyle nodded back. "Thank you, Admiral." He replied back. He then started to fly away, but not before placing Sin in some Energy Cuffs.

Kyle soon started to fly back to where Starfire was. "Starfire, I've found out–" Kyle started out, but soon stopped when he saw that Koriand'r's lips were pressed against another man's, her hand grabbing his shoulder forcefully. Kyle stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by what was going on before Kori let go of the unknown man and threw him to the ground.

"_Quelle est la ORDER des commandes?_" Starfire asked in French. "_Êtes-vous prêt à coopérer?_"

The man looked up and narrowed his eyes at her in shock. He slowly nodded as he started to stutter. "_Oui, oui, je le suis,_" he started out. "_Je vais en parler._"

"_Quelle est la ORDER des commandes? Répondez-moi maintenant!_" Koriand'r then yelled.

"_Les armes Séparatistes étant apportés doivent être utilisés pour les mises à niveau,_" the man started to explain. "_Une fois ces mises à jour sont terminées, Sylas va les utiliser pour monter une attaque tous azimuts sur les Jedi dans l'univers étendu et le chancelier. C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure!_"

Koriand'r grinned and then lifted up her hand, activating a comlink on her gauntlet. "Commander Vargus, come to my location," Kori started to order. "There's an ORDER Agent here, and I doubt that it's safe for him to be free like this."

"_On it, Starfire,_" Vargus replied back. "_We'll be right there._"

Starfire nodded and soon signed off. Just then, she heard some footsteps approach her from behind. "I've found out some things that the ORDER is planning with the shipments, but it looks like you've been busy." Kyle's voice stated.

Koriand'r turned around and smiled. "I found out the _intention_ of the weapons." The young Tamaranean started to explain. "But it's good to know that you got some info too."

Kyle just crossed his arms and glared at Koriand'r, much to her confusion. "What was that all about just now?" he then questioned.

Kori looked to the man and then back to Kyle. Finally, it hit her. _The kiss!_ Starfire thought to herself. She then looked to Kyle worryingly and waved her hands around in defense. "Kyle, no," she reassured her boyfriend. "I-it wasn't what it looks like!"

"So you _weren't_ making out with a man three years older than you before ditching him for information on the ORDER?" Kyle then remarked, sounding hurt and angered by what had just happened.

Kori began to stutter as Kyle looked her dead in the eyes, and the two were locked in the argument, not even noticing the rest of the Neo Young Justice members coming in. "On Tamaran, there's a way of understanding a new language, which is through lip contact." Starfire started to explain. "That kiss wasn't a romantic one."

"We found out more about what the ORDER's planning." Snow then spoke up. "Care to listen?"

"Did you kiss someone when you first arrived on Earth?" Kyle then said in an interrogating voice. "Because when we collided chasing after _Sinestro_, you could already speak English clearly!"

"Maybe I _did_, but it's no reason for you to _speak_ to me like that!" Koriand'r retorted back, now sounding angry.

"Um, guys?" Quinlan Vos then said.

"Important info here." Stingray then said.

"So, was it a boy or a girl you first kissed when you got here?"

"It wasn't **ROMANTIC!**"

"Hello?" Novastar exclaimed, walking up beside them. "Anyone in there caring to listen to what their friends have to say or is this all on deaf ears?"

"**NOT NOW!**" Kyle and Kori both yelled at the same time, getting everyone to jump back in surprise.

"_Yes,_ now!" Taiga then said, walking up and clenching both of his fists.

Kyle Rayner and Kori Anderson both gasped and reached for their necks, trying to breathe.

"This is _exactly_ what the ORDER wants, us to be _fighting_ each other!" Taiga then exclaimed. "Whatever happened with you two isn't important right now, but the mission _is!_"

Raven and Quinlan Vos then walked up to Taiga and placed their hands on Taiga's shoulders. "That's enough." Raven then said.

Taiga looked back and sighed, releasing the Green Lantern and the Tamaranean from his grip. "Sorry, got carried away." Danny said.

Kyle and Kori both started to gasp, trying to get fresh air from what had just happened. The two then looked to each other guiltily before Quinlan Vos started clearing his throat. "Now, Elsa, what were you saying?" Vos asked the Scandinavian heroine.

Snow nodded. "The ORDER's holding all of the stolen Separatist Weaponry with a hidden bunker at the Notre Dame Cathedral," Elsa started to explain. "Also, we've learned that Sinestro had escaped, and is working with Saturn Sapphire on this operation." Snow added on.

Kyle and Starfire both gasped, remembering the experience that they both had with Sinestro back then when Ahsoka was still on Earth.

Vos looked to everyone and nodded. "Alright, let's get there and stop them." He ordered.

Everyone nodded before the _Legacy_ hovered over them. Kyle then looked over to Starfire and smiled. "Nice call on the backup." He complimented.

Starfire chuckled as she looked up to see a Republic Cruiser. "Nice call for the _extra_ backup." She then teased.

Supergirl rolled her eyes before everyone got onto the _Legacy_, now flying off towards where the ORDER was heading their operations.

At the ORDER Base, Saturn Sapphire and Sinestro both returned, getting all of the ORDER Troops to salute with respect.

"At ease," Sinestro then said. "We just discovered that the Neo Young Justice is now on their way to ruin our plans."

"Everyone, prepare for battle." Saturn Sapphire then ordered.

Before anyone could get ready for battle, the _Legacy_, followed by seven Republic Gunships, all flew into the area. In the cockpit, one of the Clone Pilots started to immediately take aim at the ORDER. "All Gunships, ready!" he ordered over the comlinks. The rest of the gunners for the Republic Gunships all nodded, now all starting to take aim as well. "Fire!" the pilot then said. With that, heavy fire started to pour down on the ORDER, causing the ORDER Troopers to start to take cover and return fire themselves.

Soon, the Neo Young Justice started to jump out of the _Legacy_, being led by Quinlan Vos. He activated his emerald lightsaber and started to deflect the bolts before he used the Force to lift a crate into the air and then slam it against twelve ORDER Troopers. "Come on!" Vos ordered everyone.

Madame Rouge then sent a long arm towards everyone, attempting to wrap them all up. However, Snow and Raven ran forwards, combining their powers and simultaneously freezing her limb and then blasting about fifteen ORDER Troopers away.

Supergirl and Novastar then flew alongside each other, both shooting flames at more of the ORDER Troops while Beast Boy and Taiga slammed their fists onto the ground, causing the Troops to fall into a crevice made by Supergirl.

Stingray then sent out his Manta Flyer as a boomerang, knocking the ORDER off of their feet before Kyle Rayner and Starfire flew into the church, immediately seeing Sinestro and Saturn Sapphire waiting for them there.

"Sinestro, it's been a while." Kyle remarked.

"Same with you, Rayner." Sinestro spat back, igniting his Yellow Ring.

Starfire then narrowed her eyes at Saturn Sapphire. "You lay destruction to Ajuris IV." Koriand'r spat at the Pink Lantern.

"Sometimes love can make us crazy, girl." Saturn Sapphire spat back. "I believe your sister felt the same way."

Starfire started to growl before Kyle ignited his own Power Ring. "I'll take on Sinestro," he told his girlfriend. "Think you can take on Saturn Girl here?"

"Oh, you bet." Starfire replied angrily.

Kyle smirked and then created a catapult construct, in which Kori got on. Kyle launched the catapult, sending Starfire into the air and letting her rain starbolts down on the two evil Lanterns. She twirled in the air before landing in front of Saturn Sapphire, immediately punching her in the face.

Kyle then ran towards Sinestro, twin sword constructs drawn while Sinestro made his own. Sinestro struck first with a left jab, which Kyle blocked before attacking with a left hook of his own. He then circled around Sinestro before slashing him across the face, sending him back and to the ground.

Starfire was being pushed back by Saturn Sapphire. Sapphire's energized right hand collided with Starfire's left before they both blasted each other with their left and right hands respectively. Saturn started to chuckle. "You will never get in the way of our plans!" she exclaimed.

"That's where you're _wrong!_" Starfire then yelled as she grabbed both of Saturn Sapphire's energized hands, using her great strength to throw her over towards the wall, causing it to crash down and reveal the entire shipment of Separatist Weapons.

Sinestro continued to clash with Kyle, starting to push him back as well. However, he started to dodge every attack before leaping back and then landing a dropkick on him, sending the Yellow Lantern right into Saturn Sapphire.

Kyle and Starfire then got together and began to aim their hands at the two. "Time to return to sender: to Hell!" Starfire then yelled out. The two then charged up and with one large, combined blast, they sent Saturn Sapphire and Sinestro away while destroying the entire crates full of weapons away.

Sinestro and Saturn Sapphire both got up, seeing the shipment of Separatist Weaponry that they had gotten, now in flames. Kyle and Starfire, both scarred and battered from the battle, then emerged from the flames, looking the two Lanterns down while aiming their charged hands at them.

The _Legacy_ then flew over, as well as the rest of the Neo Young Justice, with Quinlan Vos aiming his lightsaber at them. "You're under arrest." Vos stated.

Later on, after Saturn Sapphire and Sinestro were being taken away, the rest of the Neo Young Justice started to recover from the battle. Kyle and Kori both looked to each other, sending friendly smiles to each other.

"Look, I'm really sorry about my outburst earlier," Kyle then started out. "I just didn't know what to think when I saw you and the man…"

"I understand," Koriand'r replied back. "I guess that I'll just have to find a different way to learn things on Earth than I did on Tamaran."

Supergirl then walked up to them with Quinlan Vos at her side. "So, you work out everything okay?" Kara then asked. "Because if you want to be placed on different squads for missions from now on, then we can arrange that."

Kyle and Kori both shook their heads before holding each other's hands. "I think that we pretty much have everything worked out." Kyle reasoned, in which Kori blushed.

Vargus then came over. "We have the five prisoners on board, but Madame Rouge got away." The Clone Commander reported. "We will be ready for takeoff in twenty minutes."

Vos nodded before he looked back to Kyle and Kori. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Kyle and Kori both looked around the city before looking back to Quinlan Vos. "If it's all the same with you, I think we'll fly back on our own." Kori then said.

Quinlan Vos nodded before he and the rest of the Neo Young Justice got into the _Legacy_.

Kyle and Kori then smiled, walking out of the area and into the city. "Getting late," Kyle then mused as the sun started to go down and the lights started to shine all throughout Paris. "So how about we see why this place is known as the City of Lights?" he then suggested.

Koriand'r smiled and nodded, the two walking off into the sunset and reconciling from what had happened earlier on. For them, all was well.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? This chapter took me quite some time to do, believe it or not. I had to use **Google Translate** to do the French speaking, but nonetheless, I was able to get it done. I hope that you all will be sure to thank **The Christian Jedi** for helping me out on this chapter. I couldn't have done it without him. However, summer's nearly over, to all of our chagrin, but I will do what I can to make the most of it for my stories and try my best to get them done as far as I can get them all. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please be try to Private Message me for anything on the story. I am keen to hear what you have to say, after all, as long as it is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great rest of the summer, everyone!


End file.
